Breathing Underwater
by Hiko MUA
Summary: Comment Julia pourrait faire comprendre à Hwoarang qu'elle regrette ses actes ? Alors qu'il semble l'avoir oubliée, elle se meurt un peu plus chaque jour. Lui qui avait été la lumière de sa vie lui faisait vivre un enfer...
1. Daybreak

BREATHING UNDERWATER

_Daybreak_

Julia ne pouvait s'arrêter de courir. C'était comme ça depuis quelques mois, ces mois qu'elle considérait comme les plus durs et les plus longs de toute sa vie. Elle courrait à toute vitesse, traversant la vallée et ses paysages qu'elle avait l'habitude d'aimer plus que tout, ignorant la fatigue et le jour qui tombait, la douce brise de la nuit la faisant frissonner. Lorsqu'elle courrait, elle ne pensait à rien, tous ses problèmes n'étaient plus qu'une lointaine forme indiscernable qui ne pouvait l'atteindre. Enfin, elle se sentait elle-même.

Pourtant, au bout de quelques heures, elle s'arrêtait, à bout de souffle. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Alors, elle rentrait chez elle, dans son miteux appartement qui lui ressemblait : vide, triste. Il semblait qu'il avait été abandonné, laissé de côté, tout comme elle. Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain, retira ses vêtements et entra dans la douche. Alors que l'eau chaude coulait sur son corps, soulageant ses muscles endoloris par tant d'efforts, toute la peine qui emplissait son cœur refit surface. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle éteignit la douche et s'enroula dans une serviette, son miroir se situait juste en face, dans la minuscule salle d'eau. Elle s'observait, se jaugeant sans indulgence. Certes, elle avait une belle apparence, un visage agréable à regarder, beaucoup disaient irrésistible. Mais elle n'était qu'une coquille vide dont le contenu avait été détruit il y a bien longtemps.

Elle traversa le couloir qui menait jusqu'à sa chambre et s'engouffra dans les draps blancs de son lit, bien qu'étant sûre de ne pas trouver le sommeil. Elle pensait au lendemain, où elle continuerait ses recherches, comme chaque jour. Elle avait sacrifié sa vie amoureuse pour son travail et essayait de ne pas l'oublier, bien que depuis quelques temps, même l'avancée de ses recherches ne parvenait à remplir son cœur du vide constant qui s'y était installé.

Il y a deux ans, elle avait délocalisé son laboratoire de recherche qui était situé en Arizona, son pays d'origine, à Kyoto, où l'équipe de chercheurs qu'elle dirigeait était plus qualifiée. Elle luttait contre la déforestation depuis toujours, soutenue par Michelle, sa mère adoptive qui était morte aujourd'hui. Au cours de ses études, elle avait étudié des processus biologiques qui permettaient de recréer la vie dans des environnements qui en étaient privés. Ainsi espérait-elle retrouver les paysages emplis de verdure qui se faisaient de plus en plus rares.

Alors qu'elle venait de déménager, elle avait fait la rencontre de l'homme qui allait faire chavirer son cœur, l'emplissant d'une joie qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connue en 19 ans. Un homme au prénom qu'elle trouvait si doux, comme la plus belle des mélodies qui fut inventée : Hwoarang. Pourtant, ils se connaissaient depuis des années, tous deux ayant participés au troisième King of Iron Fist Tournament, mais ils ne s'étaient alors jamais parlé. Le hasard avait fait qu'ils s'entraînaient au même endroit à Kyoto et durant des semaines, ils avaient appris à se connaître, jusqu'à devenir inséparables. Finalement, un soir, il lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse, ils s'entendaient à merveille et étaient fous l'un de l'autre, il n'y avait pas une ombre au tableau. Deux jours après lui avoir déclaré sa flamme, ils devinrent amants et pour la première fois, elle connaissait le vrai bonheur. Ils ne pouvaient imaginer que quelque chose puisse briser ce qu'ils partageaient.

Il y a un an, le sixième King of Iron Fist Tournament était annoncé. Bien entendu, tous deux s'y étaient attendus et y participèrent. Pour Julia, c'était l'occasion d'empêcher Jin et Kazuya de détruire la planète avec leur haine perpétuelle et pour Hwoarang, de se venger de son éternel rival qui l'avait battu lors du dernier tournoi. Finalement, Kazuya remporta le tournoi et s'empara de la Mishima Zaibatsu, l'alliant à la G Corporation. Déçue de sa défaite, Julia s'était plongée dans son travail, créant des tensions dans son couple. Un soir, alors qu'elle et Hwoarang se disputaient, comme fréquemment, elle lui avait ordonné de partir. Lui, ne pouvant y croire, avait tenté de la raisonner, mais en vain. Elle avait quitté l'appartement qu'ils partageaient depuis deux ans et avait passé la nuit à l'hôtel, elle apprit le lendemain que c'est aussi ce qu'il avait fait, mais pas seul.

A la pensée de ce souvenir douloureux, Julia recouvra son visage de la couette et étouffa un sanglot. C'était comme ça depuis un an, elle n'avait plus de raisons de vivre et chaque minute de sa vie était douloureuse. Hwoarang avait été la lumière de sa vie. Maintenant, il la faisait sombrer dans les flammes de l'enfer… Elle n'était plus rien.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, elle se réveilla avec une sourde douleur qui martelait son crâne, conséquence du fait qu'elle n'avait quasiment pas dormi. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y chercher une aspirine. Elle jeta un regard par la fenêtre, le temps était sombre, à l'image de son humeur. Elle s'habilla et se rendit à son travail, où son équipe l'y attendait déjà. Elle s'effectua à la tâche, bien que le cœur n'y soit plus depuis quelques temps. Cependant, leurs recherches avaient prit une avancée considérable, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à retourner en Arizona. Elle avait trop donné de son énergie dans ce laboratoire pour recommencer à zéro, même si cela devait impliquer le fait de souffrir un peu plus chaque jour, tant elle devait faire face à la réalité tous les soirs, lors de l'entraînement.<p>

Le combat faisait parti de sa vie, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner. Lorsqu'elle s'était inscrite au tournoi, des années auparavant, elle n'avait alors aucune idée de tout ce que cela allait impliquer. Pourtant, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de continuer dans cette voie. C'est pourquoi après le travail, elle se rendait au plus réputé des dojos de Kyoto, pour s'y entraîner. Sa réputation était due à la qualité de l'enseignement qui s'y trouvait. Un expert en arts martiaux, le maître Hiroki Kasaido en était le gérant et proposait des cours dans toutes les catégories. Ainsi, tous les soirs, elle y retrouvait d'anciens combattants du tournoi, Hwoarang en faisant parti.

C'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne pouvait refaire surface et trouver un sens à sa vie, chaque soir, c'était le même rituel, bien qu'il soit le plus vil et le plus détestable. Après l'entraînement, elle allait se changer au vestiaire, où elle y retrouvait toutes les élèves, dont Xiaoyu qui, comme toujours, était enfoncée dans son mutisme, mais aussi Lili qui se dépêchait afin de sortir la première du dojo. Ses écouteurs dans une main, son sac de sport dans l'autre, Lili se précipitait vers la sortie, adressant un bref salut à Julia et Xiaoyu, qui répondirent poliment. Julia observait ses longs cheveux blonds qui rebondissaient sur ses hanches, comme pour rendre les lignes de son corps interminables. Malgré la distance qui les séparait, elle pouvait sentir l'effluve de prunier blanc qui émanait d'elle. Ce parfum avait la propriété d'apaiser tous ceux qui s'en approchait et pourtant, il l'irritait au plus au point.

Julia enfila ses bottes et se dirigea elle aussi vers la sortie, bien décidée ce jour ci à prendre sur elle-même et ne pas se laisser submerger par les émotions, mais en vain. Elle sortie du dojo et le spectacle auquel elle assista chassa toutes ses bonnes volontés. Hwoarang se trouvait là, ses cheveux auburn flottant au vent, occupé à retirer l'antivol de sa moto. Il l'aperçut et s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose quand il fut interrompu par Lili qui se jeta à son cou en guise de bonjour. Gêné, celui-ci tenta de la repousser alors elle s'agrippa à son bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je me sens si seule quand tu n'es pas auprès de moi… » S'écria-t-elle, ignorant superbement Julia dont le visage commençait à se décomposer.

Elle aurait voulu fuir, ne pas assister à la scène qui lui déchirait le cœur presque chaque soir, lorsque Hwoarang se trouvait prit au piège, comme un imbécile. Pourtant, ses jambes refusaient d'avancer, elle demeurait scotchée et contrainte à observer son ex-amant qui faisait toujours preuve d'une naïveté alarmante. Jin sortait du dojo à ce moment là et s'arrêta à la vue de Julia et Hwoarang.

Le visage d'Hwoarang virait au rouge alors qu'il tentait de se dégager de l'étreinte de Lili, balbutiant :

« Oui, oui… Toi aussi tu m'as manqué » Son ton n'était guère convainquant mais Lili sembla largement s'en contenter. « Mais j'ai des choses à faire, je… Je dois partir maintenant. »

« Je peux faire le chemin avec toi ? C'est dangereux pour une jeune fille comme moi de rentrer seule… » Répondit Lili l'air faussement abattue.

Julia ne pouvait pas croire ce à quoi elle assistait, Lili était une jeune kendoka de renom, elle s'était battue avec de nombreux combattants pour le plaisir et prétendait qu'elle avait peur de rentrer seule ? Elle ressentait soudain l'envie d'enrouler les écouteurs de Lili autour de son cou gracile et de serrer, serrer…

« Je… Oui d'accord, je peux bien faire un détour et c'est vrai que c'est dangereux. » Répondit Hwoarang en tendant un casque à la blonde qui s'empressa de le poser sur sa tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

… Et prévoir une deuxième paire d'écouteurs pour Hwoarang qui s'obstinait à ne pas voir les manigances de Lili, pensa Julia.

Elle les observait s'éloigner, la rage au ventre. Pourtant, cette rage n'était en rien comparable à la peine qui lui écorchait le cœur. Incapable de retenir ses jambes, elle s'écroula sur le sable chaud qui entourait le dojo. Jin, inquiet, se précipita pour l'aider à se relever. Elle en fut surprise car sous le choc des évènements, elle avait oublié sa présence. Précipitamment, elle se redressa et s'apprêta à partir, honteuse que son ami ait la preuve directe de ce qu'elle essayait de cacher depuis des mois. Il la retint par le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face, croisant un regard larmoyant qu'elle ne pouvait nier.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? Je pense que tu as besoin de parler. » Demanda Jin, hésitant, se demandant comment faire pour que son amie accepte son aide alors qu'elle refusait catégoriquement de parler d'Hwoarang.

« C'est gentil, Jin, mais je vais très bien et je vais courir un peu avant de rentrer chez moi… » Répondit-elle alors qu'elle tentait de détourner les yeux, chassant ses larmes, en vain, tant son ami savait lire en elle.

« Et tu vas me faire avaler ça ? » La coupa Jin, resserrant un peu plus la pression sur son bras « Tu vas courir à chaque fois que tu vas mal, tu penses que ça t'aide sur le moment, mais c'est inutile et tu te sens encore plus seule à la fin ! »

« Mais Jin je te jure que… »

« Ne jure pas ! Le seul serment qui compte, c'est celui où on s'était promis de toujours tout se dire. Tu as oublié ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » maugréa Julia, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir. _Comment je pourrais oublier cette nuit-là, où tu m'as réappris à vivre…_

« Bien, » approuva Jin, « parce que moi, je t'ai toujours tout raconté. Y comprit certains événements dont je ne suis pas fière… »

Julia releva la tête à sa remarque. Il était vrai que son ami lui avait fait part de tous les meurtres et les mauvaises actions qu'il avait effectués, alors qu'il était sous l'emprise de Devil.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute, Jin… » Dit-elle dans un élan de compassion.

Son ami détourna le regard, pensif. Julia savait qu'il se sentait toujours extrêmement coupable et qu'il vivait avec tous ses crimes sur la conscience, bien qu'il n'en fût pas responsable. Lors du dernier tournoi, son père Kazuya l'avait tellement affaiblit qu'il avait failli mourir, il était resté plusieurs jours dans le coma. Après un mois entier passé à l'hôpital, il n'avait nulle part où aller, il ne lui restait plus rien. Julia l'avait donc recueilli chez elle, le temps qu'il se retrouve un appartement et surtout, qu'il se relève de toutes ses peines.

Julia pensait que Jin l'avait énormément aidé à surmonter sa rupture avec Hwoarang et qu'elle n'osait penser à celle qu'elle serait aujourd'hui s'il n'avait pas été là. C'était pour cette raison, par reconnaissance, qu'elle refusait d'admettre que son ex-amant la faisait toujours souffrir. Jin lui avait tant donné, elle ne voulait pas le décevoir en s'il s'apercevait que tout cela était vain, qu'elle se mourrait un peu plus chaque jour.

« Chaque jour, je vis avec tous ces morts sur la conscience, » expliqua Jin, une grande peine visible sur le visage « Quoi que je fasse, je n'arrive pas à les enlever de ma tête et rien ni personne n'arrive à me les faire oublier…»

Au même moment, Xiaoyu sortit du dojo, ses cheveux noirs de jais détachés flottant au vent. Jin l'observa et une curieuse lueur anima son regard, il tenta de la dissimuler, mais Julia l'avait bien notée. Jin avait beau le cacher, Julia savait depuis des années qu'il était secrètement amoureux de la jeune chinoise.

Cet engouement avait commencé dès leur rencontre au cours du troisième tournoi, il s'était vite épris de la joie persistante qui émanait d'elle. Un seul de ses sourires parvenait à le rendre joyeux à son tour. Elle était la lumière qui éclairait sa vie, le simple fait de penser à elle répandait une douce quiétude dans tout son être et d'après l'attitude de la jeune fille, il avait toutes les raisons de penser que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

Cependant, par timidité et respect pour son jeune âge, il n'avait jamais osé lui avouer ses sentiments et encore moins la toucher. Au fur et à mesure des années, malgré ses problèmes familiaux qui lui coutèrent bien des tracas et des blessures, il n'avait cessé de penser à elle. A la fin du sixième tournoi, il s'était résolu à abandonner le combat et avait même songé à construire une relation avec Xiaoyu. Pourtant, à l'instant même où il avait pris sa décision, l'attitude de la jeune fille avait littéralement changé. Il s'était retrouvé face à un mur.

Elle qui était si avenante et lumineuse s'était totalement renfermée sur elle-même, une grande peine était alors visible sur son visage. Jin s'était trouvé déboussolé, il avait essayé de lui parler, de comprendre pourquoi elle semblait souffrir autant. Mais elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit et pire elle semblait agacée de sa présence.

Depuis un an, il avait tenté par de nombreux moyens de la séduire, ne pouvant se résoudre à l'oublier. Julia se disait que c'était sans espoirs puisque Xiaoyu ne s'était pas seulement fermée à Jin mais aussi à tout son entourage.

Julia observait son ami qui s'exclama :

« Xiaoyu, attends ! »

Il se précipita à sa rencontre, bien que la jeune fille fût prise de panique lorsqu'il l'interpella. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de parler à Jin.

« Dis, est-ce que tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? C'est dangereux pour une jeune fille comme toi de rentrer seule.»

Julia failli s'étouffer en entendant Jin user du même stratagème que Lili, alors qu'il avait pleinement conscience de la stupidité de celui-ci. De toute évidence, il ne savait pas comment aborder l'élue de son cœur et usait de tous les moyens qui lui passaient par la tête, aussi ridicules soient-ils.

Visiblement, Jin et Xiaoyu s'étaient fait la même remarque puisqu'ils s'empourprèrent et la jeune fille baissa la tête, balbutiant péniblement :

« Dé… Désolée Jin. Mais j'ai des choses à faire avant de rentrer chez moi. »

« Ah… Répondit le brun. Une autre fois, alors ? » Demanda-t-il sans trop d'espoirs.

« Oui, c'est ça. Une autre fois. » Puis elle s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, sans croiser son regard.

Jin l'observait, dépité.

_Pauvre Jin, pensa Julia. Il s'obstine à ne pas comprendre…_

Elle alla à sa rencontre et posa une main sur son épaule, compatissante. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, ils étaient bien tristes en amour.

« Allez viens, inutile de rester ici. » Dit-elle. « Tu m'as convaincu : je n'irai pas courir ce soir ! »

Cette remarque fit sourire son ami qui répondit :

« Au moins, c'est ce que j'aurais gagné… »

Et ils prirent tous deux le chemin de leurs appartements respectifs.


	2. Avalanche

Merci à Noémie pour la review, voici la suite de Breathing Underwater ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Le nouveau chapitre arrive bientôt !

_Avalanche_

« Nous sommes arrivés… »

Hwoarang stoppa sa moto juste en face du portail blanc qui entourait l'immense demeure de Lili. Le trajet avait été silencieux. Il ne descendait pas de l'appareil afin de faire comprendre à la jeune femme qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'attarder.

Pourtant, la riche héritière s'obstinait à prendre son temps. Elle ôta le casque de sa tête en secouant sa longue chevelure blonde, de façon à ce que Hwoarang l'observe.

Mais il ne la regardait pas, ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés tellement de fois dans cette situation auparavant qu'il savait à présent que le moindre regard lui serait fatal. Il n'attendait qu'une chose : que Lili lui rende son casque afin qu'il puisse quitter cet endroit au plus vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ce qu'elle fit.

Le jeune homme fut sur le point de soupirer de soulagement quand Lili s'exclama :

« Tu entres cinq minutes ? Je t'offre un verre pour te remercier de m'avoir raccompagnée… »

Ce ton mielleux, ces fausses excuses et ce regard faussement innocent, Hwoarang les connaissaient par cœur pour y avoir tant de fois eu à faire. Cependant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'accepter : Il savait d'expérience que « prendre un verre » n'était qu'un prétexte. Il y en aurait un second, puis un troisième. Puis une invitation à dîner. Avec de gros risques que la '_soirée_' s'achève par le petit déjeuner. Si la benjamine manquait de subtilité dans ses manœuvres, il fallait lui reconnaître une grande persévérance.

Il secoua la tête, essayant de prendre une expression sincèrement peinée :

« Non merci, Lili. Je suis désolé mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Il faut que je rentre. »

« Tu es sûr ? Allez, Hwoarang ! Juste un petit quart d'heure, ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! En plus, il faut que je te parle d'un truc important à propos du prochain tournoi… »

Comme si ils n'avaient pas pu en parler pendant le voyage… Le jeune homme ne douta pas une seule seconde qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un autre prétexte pour le convaincre de monter. Lili avait la ferme intention de l'attirer une fois de plus dans son lit et il n'était pas sûr d'échapper à ce traquenard.

« Non, » répéta-t-il sans oser la regarder en face, « je ne peux vraiment pas, j'ai du boulot en retard et… »

« Ah ! » S'exclama Lili en croisant les bras. « Le traditionnel travail en retard de monsieur Hwoarang ! Allons, tu n'en mourras pas si tu ne t'y mets que dans une heure ! Tu peux bien te détendre un peu avant de passer une nouvelle nuit blanche ! »

« Non, mais… » Il ne savait plus quoi répondre. A vrai dire, il avait totalement épuisé son stock d'excuses plausibles au cours de ces dernières semaines. Lili ne lui laissa pas ce loisir puisqu'elle s'approcha très près de lui et murmura :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dis pas franchement que tu ne veux pas venir ? »

« Lili… »

« Je comprends, tu sais : tu ne veux pas, c'est ton choix. » Elle se rapprocha davantage. « J'aimerais juste que tu m'embrasses pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit… »

Même ça c'était trop dangereux, le roux le savait. Tout comme il savait qu'il risquait d'être trop faible, une fois de plus. Les remords qu'il éprouvait à se servir de Lili l'empêchaient de lui dire qu'il ne ressentait strictement rien pour elle, et de l'envoyer balader comme il aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps.

La nuit où Julia et lui s'étaient séparés, il s'était retrouvé seul dans un bar miteux et s'apprêtait à passer la soirée à se morfondre quand il croisa Lili. La blonde semblait aussi désespérée que lui puisqu'elle avait quitté Steve. Au début, le roux pensait qu'il s'agissait juste d'une de leurs nombreuses disputes, connaissant l'attitude volage du jeune homme qui exaspérait sa petite amie. Pourtant, elle lui apprit qu'il avait quitté le pays, retrouvant sa ville natale en Angleterre.

Ils avaient donc passés la soirée à se plaindre de leur vie amoureuse jusqu'à la fermeture du bar. Hwoarang avait alors l'intention de la raccompagner en vue de la quantité d'alcool qu'ils avaient tous deux ingurgité. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas si c'était du à son esprit embrumé, mais alors qu'elle manqua de tomber sur ses hauts talons, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Il lui vint alors à l'esprit une idée tellement stupide qu'il préférait accuser l'alcool pour se donner bonne conscience : draguer Lili pour faire souffrir Julia. Ils étaient donc allés dans un hôtel et avaient couché ensemble, pour que le garçon puisse se venger de son ex petite amie.

Au matin, il avait tenté de lui expliquer que ce n'était qu'une aventure sans lendemain, sans sentiments. La benjamine avait refusé de comprendre et s'était accrochée. Depuis elle ne ratait aucune occasion de le séduire et se comportait même parfois comme s'ils étaient officiellement ensemble. D'accord, cela rendait Julia folle de rage. Mais le combattant avait la sensation de s'être fait prendre à son propre piège. Surtout que Lili avait d'excellents arguments à lui opposer et savait parfaitement en jouer pour parvenir à ses fins.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… » Tenta-t-il de se défendre.

« Tu peux au moins m'accorder cela… » La benjamine glissa ses bras autour de son cou, elle était dangereusement proche. « Une petite consolation pour me laisser toute seule cette nuit… »

« Lili… »_ Oui, je peux au moins lui accorder ça… mais je la connais, elle ne va pas en rester là… Oh, misère, dans quelle galère je me suis fourré ?_ « Pas ici… on peut nous voir… »

« Où alors ? » répliqua la blonde avec malice. « Chez moi ? »

Comprenant qu'il était coincé, Hwoarang cessa de tergiverser et lui octroya ce qu'elle demandait, l'attirant pour un baiser qu'il pensait bref et que sa partenaire rendit interminable. Et comme il le redoutait, Lili en profita se coller à lui sans la moindre équivoque sur ses intentions. Hwoarang, qui venait de relever la tête pour respirer, ne put retenir un gémissement. La perfide combattante connaissait trop bien ses points faibles.

Mais qui était le plus perfide des deux après tout ? Il avait voulu se servir de Lili, l'utiliser comme un simple instrument de sa revanche. C'était sa faute si elle s'était fait des idées.

« Arrête… Il faut que je m'en aille… »

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai… » Dit Lili, déjà certaine de sa victoire. « Tu ne veux toujours pas monter ? »  
>« Lili… » Le roux sut qu'il n'aurait pas la force de la repousser. Il était trop tard pour cela. <em>Julia… Après tout c'est ta faute… tu l'as cherché…<em> « Lili, je t'ai déjà dit que c'est une erreur, on n'aurait jamais dû… »  
>« Peut-être, mais on a… » Lili s'écarta tout de même et le fixa intensément. « On sera bien mieux dans ma chambre, chéri. »<p>

Elle lui prit la main et l'obligea à se lever avant d'ouvrir le portail blanc aux mille dorures. Ils traversèrent le magnifique jardin en direction de la maison de la jeune fille.

* * *

><p>Xiaoyu pénétra dans le dojo et traversa l'entrée qui menait aux vestiaires pour femmes. Tous les élèves avaient rendez-vous pour un cours collectif à neuf heures. Il était huit heures et demie, elle tenait à arriver en avance afin de ne croiser personne. <em>Enfin, surtout Jin<em>, pensa-t-elle. Elle posa son sac et s'assied sur le banc, prenant la tête dans ses mains. Penser à Jin faisait l'effet d'un vent glacial au plus profond d'elle-même. Culpabilité, dégoût… Elle ne savait comment définir les sentiments qui l'habitaient.

Elle se vêtit de sa tenue de sport et entra dans le gymnase, où la lumière se reflétait sur le tatami. A sa surprise, elle aperçut Julia qui frappait inlassablement sur le punching ball. Elle essaya de ne pas se faire repérer, mais la jeune femme fut alertée par le bruit de ses pas et se retourna :

« Salut Xiaoyu. » Dit-elle sans grand enthousiasme. La brune fut frappée par la mine décomposée qu'elle affichait, comme si Julia n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

« Euh… Bonjour. » Répondit-elle, piquant un fard malgré elle. Elle aurait préféré ne pas être la personne qui dérangeait Julia alors qu'elle semblait aussi irritée.

A la vue de son amie gênée pour si peu, Julia poussa un soupir de découragement et se retourna vers l'objet de sa violence, l'attaquant avec une hargne puissante.

Xiaoyu commença ses étirements et dix minutes plus tard, plusieurs élèves arrivèrent. Julia les ignorait jusqu'à ce qu'à neuf heures, le maître leur demandèrent de se rassembler autour de lui. Elle se décida finalement à les rejoindre et ils commencèrent l'entraînement.

La jeune femme, qui s'était pourtant lancée dans un combat d'échauffement avec un élève, ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à l'horloge du dojo. En conséquence, elle n'était pas vraiment concentrée et son adversaire lui attribua un coup de point dans le ventre qui la fit tomber lourdement sur le sol.

Leur maître Hiroki, qui l'observait depuis un moment, la réprimanda :

« Concentre-toi Julia ! Tu n'es pas vraiment à ce que tu fais aujourd'hui… »

Julia lui attribua un regard noir et se releva comme si de rien n'était, mais se retourna une énième fois vers l'horloge qui affichait neuf heures dix.

Plus loin, Jin, en binôme avec Asuka, avait assisté à la scène et baissa les épaules de découragement.

« Quelle mouche la pique ? » Demanda Asuka.

« Il est neuf heures dix et… Hwoarang est en retard. » Répondit Jin d'un air navré. « Et si tu veux mon avis, le problème c'est surtout que Lili le soit aussi. »

« Tu veux dire que… Ils sont ensembles ? »

Jin secoua la tête en guise d'approbation et Asuka ouvrit la bouche d'un air choquée alors qu'elle comprenait soudainement le désarroi de son amie. Bien qu'elle eue connaissance du fait que les deux jeunes gens n'étaient plus ensemble, il aurait fallu être idiot pour ne pas remarquer que Julia en souffrait terriblement. Le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'Hwoarang souffrait aussi mais qu'ils étaient tous les deux biens trop fiers pour l'admettre et avoir une discussion qui pourrait arranger les choses.

« Quel gâchis… » Dit-elle.

Jin fut sur le point de répondre quand Hwoarang et Lili firent apparition dans le gymnase. La blonde étant, comme à son habitude, pendue au bras du roux. Le jeune homme baissait la tête et semblait terriblement gêné, de lourds signes de fatigue étaient présents sur son visage. Lili, quand à elle, n'avait pas l'air plus reposée mais affichait un sourire radieux.

Lorsque Julia les aperçut, elle fit mine de les ignorer et profita de l'inattention de son adversaire pour lui donner un coup de pied qui l'envoya trois mètres plus loin.

Hwoarang prit place sur le tatami mais la fatigue sur son visage était telle qu'Asuka ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire :

« Eh ben t'en fais une tête, Hwoarang ! La nuit a été courte ? »

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répliquer puisque Lili, toujours accrochée à son bras, s'esclaffa :

« Courte ? Je dirais plutôt qu'elle a été trèèèès longue, n'est-ce pas Hwoarang ? » Elle lui releva le menton alors que son visage s'assombrissait un peu plus à chaque parole qu'elle prononçait. « Et tu ne voulais pas me laisser dormir, petit coquin ! »

L'assemblée sursauta alors qu'on entendit une porte claquée : Julia, ne pouvant en entendre davantage, s'était précipitée hors du gymnase.

Asuka, qui en avait assez vu, se dirigea vers Hwoarang qui observait la porte d'où Julia venait de sortir d'un air impuissant et s'exclama :

« Mais va la chercher, idiot ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle n'attend que ça ! »

« Non, pas du tout. C'est trop tard. Elle doit me détester maintenant, et il y a de quoi. » Répondit-il.

La jeune femme fut partagée entre l'envie de lui mettre une claque pour lui faire prendre conscience de la réalité des choses et l'envie de le réconforter tant il lui semblait misérable.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de faire un choix puisqu'Hiroki les rappelait à l'ordre :

« Ca suffit, maintenant ! Asuka, tu retournes à ta place ! Hwoarang et Lili, vous commencez l'entrainement ! Vous avez un tournoi à préparer alors je me fiche de vos histoires de cœur ! »

Les trois combattants reprirent l'entraînement, honteux de s'être laissé emporter.

« Non mais vous vous croyez où ? Si vous n'êtes pas assez intéressés par le combat, la porte est grande ouverte, je ne le répéterais pas deux fois ! Pensez un peu à tous ceux qui aimeraient être à votre place… » Dit Hiroki, l'air sévère en passant entre les combattants.

Jin essaya de se concentrer, mais c'était peine perdue, il était inquiet pour son amie. Il n'osait imaginer l'état dans lequel Julia était après avoir entendu cela. Il savait pertinemment que chaque jour de sa vie était un combat, mais il se sentait impuissant, que pouvait-il bien faire pour les aider ?

Il jeta un regard à Xiaoyu qui n'avait aucune difficulté à mettre son adversaire au tapis depuis le début de la séance, toujours profondément fermée dans son mutisme, ne laissant entrevoir aucune émotion.

Jin soupira derechef. Il avait suffisamment de problèmes le concernant pour avoir du temps à consacrer à ceux de ses amis.

Le reste de l'entraînement s'était déroulé sans aucun bruit, les réprimandes du maître ayant fait l'effet d'une bombe sur la salle. Après deux heures d'efforts, Hiroki annonça la fin de la séance. Xiaoyu jeta un regard par la fenêtre où une pluie violente s'abattait sur les carreaux. Jin s'en aperçut aussi et s'inquiéta pour Julia, il souhaitait quitter le dojo au plus vite afin de la chercher.

Hwoarang se précipitait vers les vestiaires, une serviette à la main, l'air profondément irrité. Lili courrait derrière lui et l'interpella :

« Hwoarang, attend-moi ! »

Le roux soupira franchement et s'arrêta sans se retourner. Il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça, il fallait mettre les choses au clair. Lorsqu'elle l'eut rejoint, elle lui demanda :

« Tu me ramènes ce soir ? »

« Non ! » Dit-il un peu plus férocement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Intrigués, Jin, Asuka et Xiaoyu les observait de loin. Hwoarang aurait-il enfin la force d'avouer à Lili qu'il n'était nullement attiré par elle ?

« Je suis désolé, Lili, mais ce soir, tu rentreras toute seule. »

A ces mots, il s'en alla, laissant la blonde seule pour la première fois depuis un an.

Asuka se mordit les lèvres, redoutant sa réaction. Pourtant, Lili ne semblait aucunement triste. Bien au contraire : elle affichait un sourire satisfait. Asuka n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle agissait comme si elle avait entendu l'opposé de ce que Hwoarang venait de dire.

Cette réaction la mit hors d'elle : Ainsi, tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour elle ? N'avait-elle aucun sentiment pour Hwoarang ? Agissait-elle de cette façon pour rendre Julia hors d'elle ?

Apparemment, Jin pensait la même chose puisqu'il se dirigeait vers elle et s'apprêta à parler, une grande animosité dans le regard.

Et pourtant, à la surprise de tous ceux encore présents dans la salle, c'est Xiaoyu qui se précipita sur Lili, la giflant si fortement qu'elle la fit tomber lourdement sur le sol.

L'assemblée était trop choquée pour réagir, seul Jin affichait un large sourire. C'était Xiaoyu, _sa_ Xiaoyu, qui agissait aussi courageusement.

La brune n'en avait d'ailleurs pas encore finit puisqu'elle s'exclama :

« Ca te fait sourire ? Ca t'amuse de les voir se déchirer ? »

Lili passa sa main sur sa joue rouge endolorie et se releva, les cheveux en bataille.

« Ce qui m'amuse, très chère Xiaoyu » Répondit-elle sans hésiter. « C'est de voir Hwoarang tellement empêtré dans ses remords envers moi qu'il n'arrive jamais à me dire non… »

« Et c'est une raison pour le relancer sans cesse comme tu le fais ? » Demanda Asuka qui les avait rejoints.

« Je te rappelle que c'est Hwoarang qui est venu me draguer, alors que je n'avais rien demandé, pour me fourrer dans son lit le soir même où Julia l'a foutu dehors ! Alors qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre des conséquences ! »  
>Asuka serra les dents, cette conversation devenait très désagréable.<br>« Julia ne l'a pas foutu dehors, c'est lui qui s'est tiré. »  
>« Ne joue pas sur les mots, s'il te plaît, » ricana son interlocutrice. « Peu importe qui a fait quoi, on voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qu'il a décidé de sauter dans un love-hôtel minable pour se venger ! Et il était bourré en plus. Il y a des expériences plus agréables… »<p>

« Arrête, je vais pleurer ! Dans cinq minutes, tu vas me dire qu'il t'a violé ! » Dit Jin, pointant sur Lili un index accusateur : « Si ça t'avait vraiment déplu, tu ne reviendrais pas si souvent à la charge. »  
>Il n'aima pas du tout le sourire de la blonde :<br>« Là-dessus, tu as raison : je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne profiterais pas d'un bon coup, puisqu'il est libre. Et je ne suis pas le seul à prendre mon pied, crois-moi ! »  
>« Tu as vraiment le feu au cul ! » S'exclama Asuka, qui ne pouvait concevoir les paroles de Lili.<p>

« Alors toi aussi tu me prends pour une pute ? Tu n'as même pas pensé que je pouvais avoir une autre raison, hein ? Qu'à moi aussi ça pourrait me faire mal de les voir se déchirer ? » Elle haussa les épaules : « Je me fous que ma méthode plaise ou non. Mais je suis au moins convaincue d'une chose : depuis le temps, si Julia tenait encore à lui, elle se serait battue pour le récupérer au lieu de me le laisser ! »

Jin et Asuka en restèrent bouche bée. Lili tourna fièrement la tête et se dirigea vers le vestiaire pour clore la discussion, ses longs cheveux blonds rebondissant sur son dos.

Jin se résolu lui aussi à rejoindre le vestiaire des hommes. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Ainsi, Lili prétendait agir dans l'intérêt d'Hwoarang et Julia. Il s'était peut-être contenté d'une conclusion un peu hâtive, sans chercher à voir plus loin. Mais il était quasiment impossible de déchiffrer la blonde, qui ne laissait voir d'elle-même que ce qu'elle voulait.

Il sortit du dojo et fut fouetté par le vent violent. Inquiet, il partit à la recherche de Julia, à qui il avait des choses à raconter. Certes, cette nouvelle version ne lui permettrait pas de guérir ses blessures, mais elle fournirait de nombreuses réponses aux questions que lui et son amie se posaient depuis des mois.


	3. Breathing Underwater

_Merci infiniment à Yoite, Noemie et Kurai pour vos gentils commentaires ! Ils m'ont vraiment encouragé à écrire plus rapidement et je me lance le défis d'un chapitre par semaine (je sais comme il est du d'attendre la suite d'une histoire...) Même si ça risque d'être compliqué car avec les cours__, je suis pas mal occupée. J'essaye d'améliorer mon style d'écriture aussi, celui des deux premiers chapitres ne me plait vraiment pas, j'ai vraiment voulu faire un effort pour celui-ci, on verra bien. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Breathing Underwater<em>

_Depuis quand la pluie avait-elle commencée à tomber ?_

Accroupie sur le sol, son esprit s'était égaré si loin qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que ses larmes s'étaient mêlées aux gouttes d'eau. Elle s'était réfugiée sur le toit du dojo après avoir fuit l'entraînement, où elle était sur le point d'exploser. Elle n'aurait pu rester une minute de plus sans craquer devant les autres. A bout de force, elle aurait libéré toutes les émotions qu'elle se tuait à retenir en elle depuis des mois et fatalement, avouer qu'elle souffrait. Sans doute était-il plus facile de fuir que de s'avouer vaincu. Elle se trouvait stupide. Sa fierté prenait le dessus sur tout, même sur son cœur qui pourtant lui hurlait d'affronter Lili et de récupérer Hwoarang. Lui dire qu'elle l'aimait toujours, qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans lui, qu'il était la seule personne capable de la relever.

_Mais pourquoi le ferais-je ? De toute évidence, cela n'apporterait rien de me confier puisque s'il tenait encore à moi, il ne serait pas allé voir ailleurs le soir même où nous…_

A cette pensée, son cœur se serra et elle enfouit son visage dans ses paumes, étouffant un sanglot. Un an était passé et pourtant, la douleur était toujours aussi présente, vive et brûlante. Rien n'avait changé, elle avait beau essayer de l'oublier, de passer à autre chose, son affliction était bien réelle.

« J'étais sûre de te trouver ici. »

Qui osait la déranger dans son refuge ? Julia redressa la tête et aperçut une silhouette sombre, le visage masqué par un grand parapluie noir. Pourtant, elle connaissait cette voix, bien qu'elle eu du mal à y croire.

« Xiaoyu ? Que fais-tu là ? »

La jeune femme s'accroupie à ses côtés et la recouvrit du parapluie.

« Tu es trempée. » C'était une calme constatation. « Tu vas attraper du mal si tu restes là. »

« Je m'en fous. » Julia hésita une seconde avant d'adoucir sa réponse. « Je n'ai pas froid… Et je suis tranquille ici. Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? »

«Une intuition… En fait il m'arrive de venir ici moi aussi, pour réfléchir.» Répondit la brune. « Et pour avoir la paix. » Continua-t-elle en baissant la tête et s'empourprant légèrement à la suite de cet aveu.

_Sous-entendu,_ comprit Julia. _Quand les taquineries de Jin sont allées trop loin et que tu ne sais pas comment faire pour l'éviter. _

« Mais ce n'est agréable que quand il fait beau. » Reprit son interlocutrice. « Tu sais, je veux bien discuter avec toi, mais que dirais-tu de continuer au sec ? »

« Je… » Commença Julia, que la brune interrompit :

« On peut descendre au dojo : Tout le monde est parti… et j'ai fait du café. »

Julia en demeura étonnée, elle peinait à comprendre : Xiaoyu était-elle réellement en train de s'inquiéter pour elle ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, la brune se releva et fit mine de s'éloigner.

« Mais bon, si tu préfères rester ici et attraper une bronchite, c'est ton problème. »

« Non, attends ! » Julia se leva d'un bond et rejoignit sa camarade qui s'immobilisa pour l'attendre.

« Tu as raison, c'est trop mouillé. » Grimaça-t-elle. « Tu me prêtes un bout de parapluie ? » Xiaoyu inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment et lui fit une place sous son refuge. La jeune femme la remercia d'un sourire. « Tu disais que tu avait fait du café ? »

* * *

><p>Julia s'assied sur un banc des tribunes alors que Xiaoyu la rejoignait avec deux tasses de café sur un plateau. Elle sortit une serviette blanche de son sac de sport et la tendit à sa camarade qui frictionna ses cheveux dégoulinants, tremblotante.<p>

Xiaoyu lui tendit une tasse de café fumante et brisa la glace :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Hwoarang et toi ? »

Elle avait posé la question à brûle-pourpoint, sans même tourner la tête. Julia interrompit son opération de séchage et abaissa lentement les mains, la serviette toujours posée sur sa tête.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as parfaitement compris ma question, » fit-elle en s'asseyant à son tour. « J'espère que c'est encore assez chaud. »

Les yeux écarquillés entre ses longues mèches châtaines rendues brunes par l'humidité, Julia la considéra sans comprendre. A la vue de son expression, Xiaoyu s'expliqua, un sourire à peine perceptible sur les lèvres :

« Le café. » Expliqua-t-elle. « J'espère qu'il est assez chaud. »

« Ah ! » S'exclama Julia, confuse. « Oui, c'est parfait. Merci. » Elle baissa la tête et bu une gorgée du liquide qui l'envahit d'une douce chaleur et fit cesser ses tremblements.

« Tu n'as pas répondu, Julia. »

Julia soupira d'agacement. Il n'était pas dans sa nature de se plaindre aux autres, et encore moins de confier ses sentiments. Mais à la vue de son amie, les bras croisés et le regard sévère, elle eut la désagréable impression que Xiaoyu ne la laisserait pas partir avant qu'elle ne vide son sac.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? »

« Allons, je sais bien que tu souffres ! Il faudrait être stupide pour ne pas le remarquer. Et il est encore plus évident que Hwoarang en est la cause.» Répondit calmement son interlocutrice.

« Je… » Balbutia-t-elle, prise au dépourvu. « Non ! Tu te trompes en pensant que je souffre encore à cause de lui ! » Elle s'efforçait de ne pas regarder Xiaoyu dans les yeux, puisqu'elle l'avait si bien percée à jour.

« Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai… »

« Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, il a bien le droit de faire ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut ! »

« Je ne peux pas le croire, Julia. » Fit Xiaoyu d'un ton toujours aussi calme. « Sinon pourquoi te serais-tu enfuies tout à l'heure ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai retrouvé en larmes sous la pluie ? » Elle prononçait ses paroles comme une évidence, sans se douter qu'il s'agissait de la pire humiliation pour sa camarade, qui détestait qu'on ait pitié d'elle.

« Tu peux parler, toi ! » Répondit Julia qui s'était levée, emportée par une vague de colère. « Tu m'as avoué que tu venais souvent te réfugier sur le toit, tout à l'heure. Tu vas me faire croire que c'est par plaisir et non pour éviter_ la _seule personne qui est gentille avec toi et que tu t'obstines à ignorer ? »

« Je… Je ne vois pas à qui tu fais allusion, et de toute façon ce n'est pas de moi dont on parle. » Fit Xiaoyu, la voix tremblante.

« Xiaoyu, tu sais très bien à qui je fais allusion. »

« N… Non… » Elle était terriblement mal à l'aise. De toute évidence, la conversation ne prenait pas la tournure qu'elle avait prévue.

« Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas remarqué que Jin était fou de toi depuis des années ? » Demanda Julia, qui voyait en cette conversation l'occasion rêvée pour déchiffrer la mystérieuse attitude qu'avait adoptée Xiaoyu depuis un an.

Celle-ci s'empourpra et se redressa brusquement, renversant sa tasse de café qui roula sur le linoléum, y répandant la totalité de son contenu. C'était comme si le simple nom de Jin avait provoqué une tornade au fond d'elle-même. Elle prit son sac et courut en direction des vestiaires.

« Je… Je ne veux pas en parler ! »

« Xiaoyu, attends ! S'il-te-plaît ! » Cria Julia qui se leva d'un bond et la rattrapa. Elle lui prit le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face. Elle avait enfin l'opportunité de discerner les véritables sentiments de sa camarade et n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer sa chance.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça dès que je parle de Jin ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Son amie redressa la tête et malgré le fait que ses longues mèches noires lui cachent le visage, Julia y croisa un regard singulier, qu'elle savait lire mieux que quiconque tant elle le connaissait. Elle y lisait de la détresse, de la peine, mais surtout de l'amour. Un amour déchu, refoulé. C'était le regard qu'elle croisait tous les jours à la vue de son propre reflet.

« Tu es amoureuse de lui, c'est évident. » Dit son amie, relâchant son étreinte. Elle n'attendait même pas de confirmation de la part de Xiaoyu, elle en était certaine. La question était : Pourquoi passait-elle son temps à l'éviter ?

« Tu n'es pas aussi insensible que tu le laisses paraître. Que s'est-il passé Xiaoyu ? Pourquoi as-tu enfermé tes sentiments du jour au lendemain ? »

La brune l'observait toujours, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes et elle tomba sur le sol. Ces questions semblaient évoquer de très pénibles souvenirs en elle. Son amie s'accroupie à côté d'elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, murmurant d'une voix qu'elle voulait rassurante :

« Tu peux me le dire, je peux t'aider. J'ai l'impression que nous avons des choses en commun toutes les deux : prisonnières de nos sentiments, confrontées à des événements qui nous dépasse. Mais Jin t'aime comme un fou Xiaoyu, alors si tu l'aimes aussi, je pense que ton problème est plus facile à régler que le mien. »

« Justement… » Sanglota-t-elle. « Ses sentiments pour moi sont si purs. Je me sens si gauche en comparaison ! J'ai fait quelque chose d'abominable Julia. S'il l'apprenait, il me détesterait. »

« C'est si grave que ça ? » Demanda son amie, incapable d'imaginer Xiaoyu faire quelque chose de mal. Ce à quoi elle répondit en acquiesçant gravement.

« Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le lui avouer. Alors j'ai préféré ne rien lui dire et agir de sorte qu'il soit dégouté de moi, de passer pour une insensible pour que ce soit plus facile. Mais… »

« Mais tu l'aimes. » Poursuivit Julia. « En faisant tout pour qu'il t'oublie, tu t'es blessée toi-même… »

Elle acquiesça et baissa la tête, ses larmes tombant sur le linoléum.

Julia soupira. Cette révélation expliquait beaucoup de choses. _Comme les sentiments humains sont compliqués, _pensa-t-elle. Mais même si Xiaoyu se sentait terriblement coupable et indigne de l'amour que Jin lui portait, le fait qu'elle n'y soit pas insensible constituait une énorme progression. La moitié du problème était résolue. Pour ce qui était de la seconde moitié, c'était à elle d'agir. Il fallait que Xiaoyu réalise qu'elle aussi, avait le droit d'être heureuse. Pour que son meilleur ami accède enfin à ce bonheur pour lequel il s'était battu et qu'il méritait tant.

_Jin, je te dois la vie. Aujourd'hui, c'est à mon tour de t'aider._

Julia releva avec douceur le visage de Xiaoyu et lui offrit un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant.

« Jin est mon meilleur ami, Xiaoyu. Je le connais mieux que quiconque. Il te vénère et te place sur un piédestal ! Il est prêt à tout te pardonner, son amour pour toi va bien au dessus de cela, bien au dessus de tout. » Elle lui caressa la joue avec tendresse. « Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

La jeune femme hésita, fixant Julia de ses yeux rougis et noyés de larmes, puis prononça :

« Je l'ai trompé. »

Puis elle arracha ses mains de l'étreinte de sa camarade et sanglota sans retenue, la tête entre ses bras repliés.

« Merde ! » fit Julia entre ses dents. Elle saisit son amie par les épaules et l'obligea à se redresser, tentant en vain d'accrocher son regard qui s'obstinait à la fuir. « Tu veux dire que tu as quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Non ! » gémit Xiaoyu en se débattant faiblement. « C'était… c'était il y a longtemps… mais… »

« Qui était-ce ? » coupa Julia qui avait soudain un mauvais pressentiment.

Xiaoyu devint encore plus livide, si c'était possible. Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains, incapable de soutenir le regard de son amie. Entre deux sanglots, elle hoqueta :

« Steve… »

* * *

><p><em>Où était-elle passée ?<em>

Cela faisait une heure que Jin avait quitté le dojo, mais en vain, son amie n'était nulle part. Heureusement pour lui, la pluie avait fini par cesser, ce qui lui permettait de poursuivre au sec et rendait donc la recherche moins désagréable. Il avait pourtant visité tous les lieus où Julia avait pu se réfugier. Il était d'abord passé à son appartement où après avoir tambouriné à sa porte pendant dix minutes et dérangé tout le voisinage, il en déduit qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Il retourna alors en centre ville pour se rendre à son laboratoire. Bien évidemment, le bâtiment était fermé le dimanche mais il s'aventura dans les jardins – en vain. A chaque minute qui s'écoulait, son inquiétude grandissait.

Il reproduit ensuite le chemin qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle allait courir, s'attardant sur chaque refuge qu'elle aurait pu trouver. Mais elle n'y était pas.

Jin soupira et s'assit sur un rocher, reprenant son souffle alors qu'il courrait depuis une heure. Il était terriblement inquiet, et un horrible sentiment de déjà-vu l'habitait.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback, un an plus tôt.<em>

Le jeune homme traversait les rues de Kyoto comme un fou, ignorant les passants qui l'observaient, fortement intrigués par la panique lisible sur son visage.

Et il y avait de quoi car de toute son existence, il n'avait jamais connu un tel état de peur. A part peut-être lorsqu'il avait combattu son père, deux mois plus tôt. Mais alors, la rage prenait tellement le dessus sur toutes les émotions qu'il pouvait ressentir, qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Il y a trois mois, Jin s'était installé chez Julia, puisqu'il n'avait nulle part où aller après la défaite de la Mishima Zaibatsu. Il ne la connaissait alors que très peu, mais s'était très vite attaché à cette jeune femme qui s'était damnée pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied. A première vue, Julia était inébranlable, avec une fierté qui surmontait tout. Pourtant, en vivant avec elle, il s'était très vide aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade et que sous ses airs de guerrière, elle était extrêmement fragile. Sa rupture avec Hwoarang l'avait anéantie et elle avait prit de très mauvaises habitudes auxquelles le brun ne préférait pas penser.

L'un comme l'autre, ils étaient très faibles et fatalement, cette situation les rapprocha. Après un mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble, il avait eut le sentiment que les souffrances de son amie s'étaient allégées. Certes, il y avait encore un long chemin à parcourir, mais elle reprenait goût à la vie. Il s'était donc trouvé un appartement et était parti, s'imaginant qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule à présent. Mais c'était avant qu'elle n'apprenne cette terrible nouvelle qui l'avait certainement ramenée au point de départ et il avait bien peur que la chute soit encore plus dure.

Jin venait de croiser Asuka, qui l'informa que Lili et Hwoarang entretenaient une relation depuis que lui et Julia s'étaient séparés. Jusque là, Jin n'en fut pas plus étonné que cela. Mais alors, la brune l'informa que Julia était au courant, et que c'était Lili qui le lui avait apprit. Alors, son sang se figea dans ses veines : comment pourrait-elle supporter la nouvelle, dans cet état de fragilité qui était le sien ?

Il était alors parti à sa recherche, une boule au ventre. Il savait que Julia pourrait surmonter cette épreuve, mais il s'inquiétait surtout de son impulsivité. Il avait peur qu'elle commette l'irréparable, en vue des terribles scènes de mutilation aux quelles il avait assisté durant ses dernières semaines. De toute évidence, son amie ne trouvait que la souffrance physique comme remède à la souffrance psychologique. Il ne pouvait concevoir ces gestes. Il ne savait quelle en était la raison, mais il ressentait un sentiment protecteur envers elle qui le poussait à la retrouver coûte que coûte, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Finalement, il la trouva, cachée sous un pont où personne ne pouvait la voir dans la torpeur de la nuit. Elle était dangereusement proche du bord de l'eau, accroupie, comme hypnotisée par ses mouvements, tellement attirante. Son soulagement fut de courte durée : lorsqu'il s'approcha, il fut soudain frappé par les meurtrissures présentes sur ses bras. De larges tâches rouges étaient visibles sur la robe blanche qu'elle portait.

_Arf, elle n'y est pas allée de main morte,_ pensa-t-il.

« Julia ! » S'écria-t-il en se jetant sur elle, frappé de panique. Son amie consentit à se retourner et le regarder en face, ses yeux marron et humides témoignaient d'une tristesse et d'un désespoir si profonds qu'ils le firent frissonner.

«Laisse-moi… » Lui parvint une voix faible, étouffée et enrouée.

« Certainement pas ! Il est hors de question que je t'abandonne ! »

Seul un sanglot mal réprimé lui répondit.

« Julia, qu'est-ce que tu as fait… » Murmura-t-il en analysant scrupuleusement toutes ses blessures, afin de juger de leur profondeur et de leur gravité. Si seulement il pouvait éviter l'hôpital et la ramener chez eux. Fort heureusement, les plaies étaient nombreuses mais elle n'avait pas perdu beaucoup de sang, il prit donc la décision de la soigner lui-même.

Elle était en état de choc et ne pouvait plus tenir debout. Jin n'était pas en mesure de dire si c'était son désarroi ou son état physique qui en était la cause. Ainsi, il la prit doucement dans les bras, ne rencontrant aucune résistance, sans doute était-elle trop faible pour se débattre.

Une fois arrivés à l'appartement, le brun entreprit de laver toutes les plaies de Julia à l'aide d'un gant de toilette chaud et humide, les découvrant avec horreur. Son amie semblait perdue, le regard vide, comme si son esprit s'était égaré. Il désinfecta et pensa ses blessures, puis lui fit enfiler des vêtements propres. Elle était à présent en sécurité et Jin reprit doucement son calme.

Mais ce n'était pas les dommages physiques qui l'inquiétaient le plus…

« Julia… » C'était un murmure à peine audible. Son amie ne semblait pas réagir, elle était ailleurs. Il reprit alors, plus férocement :

« Eh oh ! Julia ! Reviens ! »

La jeune femme sursauta avec ce brusque retour à la réalité.

Une seconde encore, elle demeura immobile. Puis sans que son camarade ait le temps de réagir, elle se jeta dans ses bras pour y éclater franchement en sanglots convulsifs qui secouèrent violemment son corps mince.  
><em>Crise de nerfs… c'était à prévoir<em>, se dit Jin en refermant ses bras sur son amie pour la bercer doucement, comme un petit enfant. Il avait deux solutions : soit lui administrer une bonne paire de gifles pour tenter de la calmer rapidement (mais il y avait eu largement assez de violence comme ça, décida le brun qui se voyait mal la frappant), soit la laisser pleurer tout son soûl. Il opta sans hésiter pour la seconde éventualité. Et pour la perspective d'une très longue nuit.

« Jin, ne me laisse pas, s'il-te-plaît… » Parvient-il à discerner entre deux sanglots. Il resserra son étreinte.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. »

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p>Ouf ! J'ai eu du mal à le terminer celui-ci ! On avance avec Xiaoyu, j'ai l'impression d'avoir démêlé un gros sac de noeuds, même si c'est pas gagné pour qu'elle avoue ses sentiments à Jin. Mais que s'est-il passé avec Steve ? Haha ! Réponse au prochain chapitre ! Ainsi que la suite de ce qu'il s'est passé entre Jin et Julia le soir où il l'a sauvé.<p>

Je me suis vraiment relue pour essayer d'améliorer mon style, je ne suis pas encore satisfaite à 100%, mais c'est mieux. Cette manie de noircir les choses montre que j'en suis encore au B.A BA de l'écriture. Je jure d'essayer de m'améliorer afin de rendre mon histoire plus réaliste… Même si elle n'est pas du tout joyeuse à la base (j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les histoires d'amour tragiques, que voulez-vous...)

A la semaine prochaine ! (enfin je l'espère)

HikoMUA


	4. Should've been simple

Avec du retard, la suite de Breathing Underwater. L'histoire prend une tournure que je n'ai pas vraiment prévue, j'ai été obligée d'écrire un scénario pour ne pas m'y perdre et que ça reste cohérent... Encore faut-il le suivre. Merci pour les reviews, j'apprécie vraiment que l'on me donne un avis sur l'histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Should've Been Simple<em>

_Flashback, un an plus tôt_

L'adolescente aux longs cheveux bruns courrait presque dans les couloirs du dojo. La majeure partie des élèves étaient déjà partis et elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de se retrouver enfermée. Elle accéléra encore en jurant. Elle était à la recherche de son sac de sport qu'un certain camarade avait trouvé hautement spirituel de cacher.

_Jin, imbécile que tu es_, pensa-t-elle.

Pourtant, à la pensée du jeune homme, sa colère s'évanouit et son visage s'anima instantanément. Un grand sourire ne tarda pas à venir s'y coller, sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler.

« Ah, Jin… » Soupira-t-elle, rêveuse.

Certes, ce genre de taquinerie l'agaçait, mais elle ne pouvait nier la foulée de sentiments merveilleux qu'elle portait en elle depuis des mois, et dont il était la cause. Sa simple pensée faisait battre plus vite son cœur de dix huit ans, qui n'avait alors jamais connu l'amour.

Mais pour l'heure, elle devait retrouver ses affaires puisqu'il était déjà vingt heures, le gardien pouvait fermer l'établissement d'un moment à l'autre. Où son ami avait-il bien pu les cacher ?

Xiaoyu s'arrêta devant le vestiaire des hommes, et elle aperçut son sac bleu marine soigneusement posé sur une étagère en hauteur. Elle monta sur le banc qui longeait la pièce et récupéra son bien. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, elle capta des éclats de voix. Il y avait encore quelqu'un dans le gymnase. Deux personnes au moins. En tendant l'oreille, elle reconnut les voix : Steve et Lili. Ils se querellaient. Encore…

Aucune des personnes qui fréquentaient régulièrement le dojo n'ignorait la liaison des deux combattants. Une liaison aussi orageuse que passionnée, où violentes disputes alternaient avec réconciliations théâtrales.

Prise d'un élan de curiosité, elle entrouvrît doucement la porte qui menait directement au gymnase et sans un bruit, libéra un espace qui lui permettait d'observer la pièce d'un œil.

Lili était dans une colère noire, son visage était rouge de fureur. En contre partie, Steve, se tenant en face d'elle les bras ballants, était blême.

« Tu me prends pour une imbécile ? » Lança la blonde comme une menace. « Je ne suis pas aveugle ! J'ai vu comment tu tournes autour de cette fille ! »

« Oh, ma chérie… Comment peux-tu croire que… ? » Répondit Steve plaintivement.

« Je te connais ! » Rétorqua-t-elle. « La première idiote venue te faire les yeux doux et tu ne peux pas résister ! C'est à chaque fois la même chose ! » Elle se prit les mains dans les cheveux, rageusement. Elle était bien en difficulté de devoir contenir sa fureur.

« Mais tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai ! Ces filles, c'est juste pour la galerie, pour donner le change ! »

« Tais-toi ! » Vociféra Lili. « Je ne veux plus entendre tes excuses bidons ! J'en ai vraiment marre de toi et de tes mensonges ! » Elle attrapa une des chaises qui se trouvaient devant-elle et l'abattit violemment sur le sol, brisant le plastique sous la force du lancer.

Xiaoyu sursauta et recouvrit sa bouche de ses mains, elle n'était pas surprise de voir tant de force émaner de la blonde puisqu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de l'affronter en combat singulier. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était très différent. Lili semblait incontrôlable, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans une telle colère et aurait eu d'ailleurs bien du mal à y croire si elle n'y assistait pas de ses propres yeux.

« Ne dis pas ça, ma chérie ! » Répondit Steve, le ton hésitant. Sans doute était il lui aussi quelque peu choqué de voir sa petite amie agir avec tant de violence, et par sa faute qui plus est. « Tu sais que je t'aime ! Tu es la seule qui compte pour moi ! »

« Ah ouais ? » C'était presque un hurlement. « Et c'est pour me le prouver que tu rentres à trois heures du matin en empestant le parfum, une note d'hôtel dans la poche ? A qui comptes-tu donner le change ? »

« Mais Lili… » Il s'approchant dangereusement, le bras tendu, en un geste qu'il souhaitait apaisant.

« Ca suffit ! » La jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le loisir de la toucher puisqu'elle lui attribua un violent coup de point qui l'envoya à terre, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas anticipé. « J'en ai par-dessus la tête ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! C'est la dernière fois que tu te fous de moi, tu m'entends ? Je te vire ! Je ne veux plus de toi chez moi ! »

Steve se releva en massant douloureusement sa mâchoire. Il semblait davantage bouleversé par le geste et les paroles de sa petite amie que par la douleur, dont il était plus ou moins accoutumé avec tous les combats auxquels il avait participé.

Xiaoyu avait les yeux écarquillés à la vue de cette terrible scène. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure : cette fois, ça semblait plus grave que d'habitude. Lili était certes jalouse et emportée, et Steve ne faisait rien pour éviter les scènes, mais de là à en venir aux coups…

« Mais Lili, je n'ai nulle part où aller, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? » Demanda-t-il, des sanglots dans la voix.

« Ca c'est ton problème ! Il fallait y penser avant ! » Un court silence puis un ricanement. « Tu n'as qu'à demander à cette chère Suzuka, je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de t'accueillir ! »

Elle s'éloignait à grand pas quand Steve, dans une dernière tentative, s'accrocha désespérément à elle pour la retenir.

« Lili, non ! S'il-te-plaît, ne me chasse pas ! »

« Ah, arrête de pleurnicher ! » Dit-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte, les sourcils froncés. « Tu me dégoutes ! »

Xiaoyu eut tout juste le temps de s'éloigner de la porte alors qu'un violent coup de pied l'ouvrait, livrant passage à une Lili fulminante. Xiaoyu se plaqua au mur, effrayée. La blonde la vit et s'immobilisa, la foudroyant du regard :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? » Aboya-t-elle. « Tu m'espionnes ? »

« Je… J'ai oublié quelque chose… »

Lili se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un reniflement méprisant et partit à grands pas. Sa longue chevelure blonde rebondissait sur ses hanches, leur parfum exhalant l'odeur de la fleur de prunier blanc.

Xiaoyu attendit qu'elle sorte de la pièce pour rejoindre Steve, écroulé sur le tatami, la tête entre les mains. Son corps était secoué de sanglots.

« Steve… Ca va ? » Dit-elle en posant doucement une main sur son épaule.

Celui-ci releva vivement la tête et croisa son regard, surpris. La jeune femme constata la force avec laquelle Lili l'avait frappé lorsqu'elle aperçut la large ecchymose qui se formait sur sa joue.

« Xiaoyu, tu étais là… » Constata-t-il calmement. « Laisse-moi seul. »

Xiaoyu hésita. Certes, elle n'avait jamais été proche de Steve, ils ne s'étaient que rarement parlé et en dehors du combat, ils ne partageaient rien. Elle ne le considérait pas vraiment comme un ami. Mais il serait cruel de l'abandonner à son sort alors qu'il était dans un tel état de détresse.

« Tu ne peux pas rester là ! Le dojo va fermer ! » Dit-elle en essayant, non sans mal, de le tirer par le bras pour le relever.

« Je m'en fous… » Répondit-il en se dégageant de l'étreinte de sa camarade. « Elle m'a quitté. Plus rien n'a d'importance. »

« Mais ce n'est pas la première fois. »

« Je sais mais… Cette fois-ci c'est différent. »

« Tu sais pourtant comme elle est impulsive, laisse-lui le temps de digérer et elle reviendra. »

« Je ne sais pas… Elle ne m'avait jamais frappé avant. » Son visage se décomposait au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de la gravité de la situation. Cette attitude laissait la jeune chinoise perplexe. Il semblait sincèrement amoureux d'elle, pourquoi diable passait-il son temps à la tromper ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va te faire la tête pendant un ou deux jours puis vous vous réconcilierez en vivant une nouvelle lune de miel… Jusqu'à ton prochain faux pas. »

« Tu insinues que c'est de ma faute ? » Demanda Steve, visiblement préoccupé du fait que sa camarade ne partage pas son opinion. Xiaoyu s'en étonna, n'était-il pas évident que son attitude volage était à l'origine de toutes les disputes de son couple ? Mais elle n'avait pas le cœur d'en débattre, sa priorité étant de lui apporter du soulagement.

« Pas plus que les autres fois, n'est-ce pas ? Allez viens, il faut partir maintenant. »

* * *

><p>« Je comprends que ça la mette hors d'elle. Je ferais pareil si j'étais à sa place. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas me passer de ces filles. »<p>

Après être sortis du dojo, Steve avait insisté pour que Xiaoyu ne le laisse pas seul, lui octroyant des arguments qu'elle ne pouvait contester : il n'avait nulle part où aller puisque Lili l'avait littéralement chassé de chez elle. Il s'était donc fatalement retrouvé dans ce vieux bar situé au fond de la ville et cela faisait quatre heures que le blond lui racontait en détails comment il s'était épris de la jeune blonde au premier regard, séduit par son arrogance et la force de son caractère.

_Et même tous les détails…_ Pensa Xiaoyu qui voyait les limites de sa patience être franchies, agacée de devoir écouter Steve qui, comme il fallait s'y attendre, n'éprouvait pas le moindre remord envers ses actes.

Il lui avait raconté que pendant un mois, il avait usé de tous les stratagèmes pour la séduire : de grandes déclarations, des bouquets de roses, des invitations à dîner... Pourtant, Lili semblait totalement désintéressée, ou bien prenait-elle un malin plaisir à l'ignorer, car elle refusait chacune de ses invitations et jetait toutes les fleurs qu'il lui offrait. Cette situation intriguait Steve, à qui aucune femme n'avait jamais résisté. Finalement, après un mois d'acharnement, elle accepta de prendre un café en sa compagnie et après plusieurs rendez-vous, ils commencèrent à sortir ensemble.

Paradoxalement, les deux jeunes gens s'entendaient à merveille et leur relation était simple. Steve semblait savoir parfaitement s'adapter aux sautes d'humeur de sa petite amie et elle-même s'étonnait de son comportement. Elle se surprenait à être conciliante et même gentille, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais jugé possible quelques mois auparavant. Ainsi était leur histoire les six premiers mois jusqu'à ce qu'un événement vint troubler cet idylle.

Lors du dernier tournoi, Steve fit la rencontre une jolie infirmière du nom de Mégumi. Sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler, toutes ses anciennes attitudes de Don Juan que Lili avait su effacé refirent surface et pour la première fois, il trompa sa petite amie.

Evidemment, comme il ne cessait de le lui répéter, elle était la seule qui comptait vraiment, la seule qu'il aimait. Mais sans ce genre d'aventures sans sentiments, il ressentait un vide au fond de lui-même qui l'empêchait de s'épanouir dans son couple. Lili, qui le déchiffrait comme personne, n'avait pas tardé à le découvrir et cette nouvelle l'ébranla.

Pour la première fois, elle avait ouvert son cœur, faisant s'effondrer les barrières qu'elle s'était construite pendant tant d'années. Elle était à découvert et c'était précisément à ce moment là que son petit ami avait choisi de la trahir. Elle était effondrée, mais ne pouvait s'imaginer vivre sans lui, alors elle lui pardonna.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas la première fois et bien qu'étant conciliante, elle n'était pas stupide. A chaque nouveau faux pas de Steve, les disputes se faisaient de plus en plus violentes et les réconciliations de plus en plus tardives. Sans doute la patience de Lili avait des limites et ces limites avaient été dépassées ce soir.

Xiaoyu avait écouté le récit sans sourciller, aidée par les bières qui avaient défilées devant elle toute la soirée. Elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir combien de verres elle avait bu, mais sa tête lui tournait et elle n'était plus vraiment maîtresse de ses mouvements. Après un court instant de réflexion, elle conclut qu'elle s'était arrêtée de compter après son cinquième verre. Ou son septième ?

Steve la sortit de ses pensées :

« Je sais que tu dois te demander qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui trouver. Elle est égoïste, bornée, autoritaire… Mais je l'aime. C'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans elle. »

Xiaoyu ouvrit la bouche mais fut dans l'incapacité de répondre, son esprit était trop embrumé pour que son opinion soit exprimé.

« Et toi, Xiaoyu ? Tu es déjà tombée amoureuse ? Demanda-t-il. « Ca m'étonnerait, tu es si jeune… »

La brune reprit soudainement ses esprits à l'entente de cette question et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Fort heureusement, la lumière de la pièce était trop tamisée pour que Steve ne s'en aperçoive.

Elle pensait à Jin, bien sûr. Sans compter le fait que son ami ne cessait de lui envoyer des signes qui laissaient entendre qu'il tenait à elle, et auxquels elle avait très envie de répondre par l'affirmative…

« Il y a bien quelqu'un… » S'entendit-elle répondre, sans qu'elle l'ait vraiment voulu, pour le regretter une seconde plus tard. Il fallait être fou pour se confier à Steve, le plus grand bavard de la terre !

« Vraiment ? » Répondit-il en s'approchant au dessus de la table, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Et on peut savoir qui c'est ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » S'exclama-t-elle en s'enfonçant un peu plus sur la banquette, les bras croisés.

« Mouais… Bon, il se fait tard » Dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. « C'est l'heure de coucher les bébés ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je vais te raccompagner chez toi. Jin va me tuer s'il apprend que je t'ai fait boire. »

« Ce n'est pas Jin qui décide de ce que je dois faire. »

« Ouais, c'est ça… »

A ces mots, il tenta de se lever de sa chaise, pour retomber instantanément. Cela allait être plus dur que prévu. Plongé dans son récit, il n'avait pas réalisé que lui aussi avait beaucoup trop bu.

Après une deuxième tentative, et il ne savait par quel miracle, il réussit à se mettre debout. Il tendit alors sa main à Xiaoyu qui s'y accrocha tant bien que mal.

Une fois dehors, il était difficile de déterminer lequel des deux permettait à l'autre de tenir debout. Mais il était impensable pour Steve de laisser sa camarade seule dans la ville alors qu'il était plus ou moins responsable de son état.

« Euh… Tu habites où, déjà ? »

* * *

><p>« Xiaoyu, tu n'es pas obligée de tout me raconter… » Prononça tendrement Julia.<p>

« Maintenant que j'y suis, autant aller jusqu'au bout. »

* * *

><p>« Attends, c'est ici ! »<p>

Xiaoyu était pendue au cou de son camarade et après une tumultueuse montée des cinq étages de son immeuble, ils se trouvaient enfin en face de son appartement. La brune s'était finalement aperçue que l'état d'ivresse de Steve était comparable au sien. Non seulement il avait été dans l'impossibilité de l'aider à monter les escaliers, ce qu'elle jugeait, à cette heure-ci, comme une épreuve des plus houleuses, mais il les avait considérablement ralenti. A chaque pallier qu'ils franchissaient, Steve s'arrêtait brusquement pour s'accroupir sur le plancher et pleurer de tout son saoul en évoquant Lili.

Ces instants paniquaient la jeune femme. Avec tout ce bouquant, elle avait peur qu'il réveille les voisins. Elle tentait donc désespérément de le relever, pour tomber à la renverse une fois sur deux, tout en lui adressant des paroles réconfortantes dans la limite de ce que lui permettaient ses capacités de réflexion ralenties par l'alcool.

Finalement, elle ne savait pas lequel des deux était censé s'occuper de l'autre, sans compter que c'était le blond qui avait tenu à la ramener alors qu'il n'était lui-même pas en mesure de rentrer chez lui.

_Et voilà que maintenant il va devoir rester chez moi, surtout qu'il n'a nulle part où aller…_ Pensa-t-elle.

Après avoir passé cinq minutes à se battre avec la clé pour l'enfoncer dans la serrure, les deux jeunes gens étaient finalement dans l'appartement de Xiaoyu. Dans un éclair de lucidité, Steve s'exclama :

« Bon… Bah voilà. » Sa voix était pâteuse. « Je vais rentrer, maintenant. » Puis il se figea sur place, en réalisant qu'il n'avait nulle part où rentrer, en réalité.

Xiaoyu soupira intérieurement. Elle ne pouvait l'abandonner, mais elle maudissait sa trop forte curiosité qui l'avait poussée à écouter aux portes. Maintenant, elle devait en assumer les conséquences.

_Ca m'apprendra…_ Pensa-t-elle.

« Mais non, reste. Je t'héberge pour une nuit, tu as trop bu, toi aussi, pour rentrer maintenant. »

Steve l'observa, reconnaissant.

« Tu n'as qu'à dormir sur le divan, bonne nuit. »

Elle tourna les talons, traversant le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle essayait de dissimuler le fait qu'elle avait du mal à tenir debout et manquait de tomber à chaque pas, s'accrochant aux meubles de la pièce. Mais elle ne se doutait pas que son camarade observait avec insistance ses longs cheveux bruns rebondir avec grâce sur ses épaules, fins et soyeux. Il lui prit alors l'envie de les toucher. Il s'entendit alors prononcer :

« Xiaoyu ! »

Sa camarade se retourna, l'observant de ses grands yeux aussi noirs que la laque. Il s'approcha lentement et lui prit doucement la main. Il ne savait si cela était du au fait qu'elle était trop saoule pour s'en rendre compte, mais il ne rencontra aucune résistance.

« On t'a déjà dit que tu étais très mignonne ? » Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, son autre main sur sa hanche.

La jeune fille piqua un fard, comprenant soudainement les intentions de son ami. Elle voulait s'en aller, mais en même temps, elle appréciait le contact de sa main sur son corps, lui offrant des sensations inconnues.

« Euh… Non. » Répondit-elle.

« Vraiment ? » Il caressa ses mèches brunes retombant sur son visage, plongeant son regard bleu ciel dans le sien. « C'est pourtant le cas. »

Xiaoyu était comme envoutée, hypnotisée par les yeux de son ami, elle n'avait plus la force de lutter.

Il pencha lentement son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa. Xiaoyu ferma les yeux et s'enivra au contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se colla à lui et glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux. A cet instant, elle n'était plus en mesure de dire avec qui elle se trouvait, ainsi s'était-elle mise en tête que c'était Jin qui l'embrassait et qu'enfin, il lui témoignait son amour.

Pourtant, c'était bel et bien Steve qui était avec elle. Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa sur son lit, pour l'y rejoindre aussitôt. Il parcourait son corps de caresses, se délectant des gémissements de la brune.

Lentement, il lui retira son chemisier et entreprit de l'embrasser sur tout le corps.

« Oh, Jin… » L'entendit-il murmurer.

Cette révélation fit s'arrêter Steve un instant, surpris. Ainsi, Xiaoyu en pinçait pour le grand brun ténébreux ? A sa guise, ça n'était pas son problème en cet instant, puisqu'elle choisissait de s'offrir à lui, même si elle le prenait pour Jin.

Elle le fit se redresser et l'embrassa, lui retirant son t-shirt, impatiente.

Steve n'eut pas le loisir de décider du contraire et murmura :

« Pas si vite, bébé. On a tout le temps… »

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'un éclair dans l'esprit de Xiaoyu. Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux et malgré l'obscurité de la chambre, les reflets de la lune éclairaient les cheveux blonds de Steve. Elle fut prise de panique, ce n'était pas avec Jin qu'elle était !

« Non ! » S'exclama-t-elle en tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte de son camarade.

Celui-ci était incrédule mais ne la lâcha pas. Il se contenta de la serrer plus fort contre lui et lui dit :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer… »

Xiaoyu n'était pas en mesure de lutter, en temps normal, sa force aurait largement pu rivaliser avec la sienne, mais l'alcool semblait avoir décuplées celles de son camarade et il la maintenait fermement contre le lit. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

_Jin, je veux que ce soit avec Jin…_ Pensa-t-elle.

Mais il était trop tard.

* * *

><p>Julia observait son amie entre ses bras, qui ne retenait plus ses larmes, choquée.<p>

Ainsi, Steve s'était amusé à profiter d'elle, sans son consentement, alors que Lili venait de le larguer ? Elle sentait la colère monter en elle, quel dommage qu'il soit reparti en Angleterre car elle lui aurait volontiers fait part de ce qu'elle pensait de son attitude.

Mais pour l'heure, elle consolait Xiaoyu, qui avait vécu avec ce lourd fardeau pendant un an, jouant la coupable alors qu'elle n'était que la victime.

« Alors, c'était ça, hein ? Tu as gardé ça pour toi pendant un an, préférant passer pour un monstre insensible pour que Jin n'ait pas honte de toi… Tu as choisi de rester seule et d'être malheureuse, à cause de ça… » Elle la repoussa un peu, la tenant par les épaules, pour la regarder dans les yeux : « Pourquoi t'es-tu punie pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable ? »

Xiaoyu, stupéfaite, en cessa de pleurer :

« Tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai raconté ? J'ai couché avec Steve, j'ai trahi à la fois Jin et Lili… »

Julia eut envie de la secouer comme un prunier :

« Non ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! Tu étais ivre, sans défense. Il a profité de toi, Xiaoyu, il t'a pratiquement violé ! Tu n'es coupable de rien. »

La brune devint blanche comme un linge. Elle détourna les yeux, et de nouvelles larmes s'échappèrent de ses paupières gonflées.

« Tu te trompes, je suis coupable… » Elle hésita avant de reprendre, à voix si basse que sa camarade eut du mal à entendre : « Je ne t'ai pas tout dit… Il n'y a pas eu qu'une seule fois… »

La jeune femme la lâcha et la considéra avec surprise :

« Ah ? » fit-elle seulement.

« Personne n'a su que je l'ai hébergé, » reprit sa camarade sans la regarder. « Ça a duré deux semaines. Il dormait avec moi et… et presque toutes les nuits, nous… » Elle ne put finir.

« Tu étais d'accord, ou il t'y obligeait ? »

« Au début, je ne voulais pas… mais il insistait tellement… alors… »

« Tu cédais pour en finir plus vite, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette fois, Xiaoyu retrouva des couleurs et devint écarlate :

« Oui… »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Lili et lui se sont réconciliés et ils se sont remis ensemble… Steve… Steve voulait continuer, mais j'ai refusé… Je ne pouvais plus… J'avais tellement peur que quelqu'un s'en aperçoive… et je ne l'aimais pas ! Et Jin qui continuait à me sourire sans se douter de rien, qui me prenait pour une sainte ! » Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains : « Oh, Julia, j'ai tellement honte ! »

« Il ne faut pas, Xiaoyu, ce n'est pas ta faute… » Elle la reprit dans ses bras, la serrant fort. La brune commença par résister avant de se laisser à nouveau aller sur son épaule. « Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, crois-moi, rien du tout. Steve s'est servi de toi, pour passer le temps en attendant que Lili lui pardonne. C'est tombé sur toi mais ça aurait aussi bien pu être Asuka, ou quelqu'un d'autre. »

_Bon sang, c'est surréaliste… Steve, quel salop ! Il n'a donc aucune morale ? Profiter de son innocence alors qu'elle était si jeune… _

« Pour toi aussi, ça peut s'arranger. Va voir Jin, parle-lui. Ça fait si longtemps qu'il t'aime sans espoir. Tu ne crois pas qu'il a le droit de savoir pourquoi ? »

Xiaoyu secoua la tête, refusant encore de se laisser convaincre :

« Je vais lui faire horreur… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Ecoute-moi, Xiaoyu, fais-le. Peut-être qu'il te rejettera, oui, mais peut-être pas ? Je sais que moi, je comprendrais. Et Jin n'est pas idiot.»

« Mais … » protesta faiblement la brune.

« Fais-le ! » coupa Julia. « Et s'il ne veut vraiment pas de toi, au moins tu seras fixée, au lieu de vivre dans l'incertitude. »

Xiaoyu renifla, à demi-convaincue. Elle se redressa et s'essuya les yeux du dos de sa main.

« Je crois que tu as raison… »

« Evidemment ! » Julia afficha un grand sourire plein d'autosuffisance. « J'ai toujours raison ! Tu ne le savais pas encore ? »

Sa camarade consentit à sourire.

« Merci… Julia. »

« Pas de quoi. C'est aussi pour Jin que je le fais. »

Julia vit Xiaoyu se raidir, et une lueur s'allumer dans ses yeux.

« Jin et toi… vous êtes… très proches…"

_Ah… elle serait jalouse ?_ se dit-elle, amusée, avant de répondre, très sérieuse :

« Oui. Jin est mon meilleur ami. Je peux dire qu'il est comme mon grand frère. Et sans lui, je serais peut-être morte. Alors, je veux faire en sorte qu'il soit heureux, pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. »

La brune s'en voulut aussitôt de ses soupçons et rougit.

« Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, Xiaoyu, » fit Julia. « Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tu te sentiras mieux. Oublie tout ça, sauf une chose : il faut que tu parles à Jin très vite. Je veux vous voir heureux ensemble. »

Xiaoyu s'empourpra à nouveau. Elle tenta de changer de sujet :

« Et toi ? Si Hwoarang…»

« Chaque chose en son temps. Occupe-toi de ton problème et je me consacrerai au mien. Et tout s'arrangera, Xiaoyu, je te le promets."

_Et au lieu de croire à mes propres mensonges, je ferais mieux de suivre les conseils que je donne…_

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p>Encore un chapitre de fait. J'ai l'impression que l'hisoire n'est pas prête de s'arreter. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !<p>

A bientôt !

HikoMUA


	5. Know you by heart

_Enfin, la suite de Breathing Underwater. Après un mois d'absence, car j'ai été vraiment occupée. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre un chapître deux fois plus long que d'habiude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Encore mille merci pour vos reviews, qui m'encouragent vraiment._

* * *

><p><em>Know You By Heart<em>

Le jeune homme sursauta à l'entente de bruits de pas, le tirant de ses pensées. Plein d'espoir, ses yeux étaient rivés sur le petit d'escalier qui menait jusqu'à l'appartement de son amie. A l'entente du bruit singulier des talons, il se dit qu'il y avait fort à parier qu'il s'agisse de Julia. Pourtant, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année fit irruption sur le pallier, l'observant d'un air dédaigneux, surprise de le croiser assis sur le pas de la porte. Elle haussa les épaules et pénétra dans l'appartement juste en face.

Jin soupira derechef. L'appartement de Julia était situé à la limite de Kyoto, dans un petit quartier où se succédaient les résidences à bas prix. Elle logeait dans une petite maison séparée en plusieurs appartements, au premier étage.

Désespéré de ne pas la trouver, Jin l'attendait devant sa porte, où il se dit qu'elle finirait par rentrer. Mais l'endroit était quelque peu lugubre, éclairé par une grande baie vitrée qui laissait passer un courant d'air glacé. Depuis plus d'un quart d'heure qu'il attendait sans bouger, son corps était frigorifié. Mais peu lui importait, l'inquiétude qui le rongeait constituait pour lui une raison suffisante au fait de rester dans le froid.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback, un an plus tôt<em>

Jin sentit le corps mince serré contre lui se secouer de sanglots. En essayant de bouger le moins possible, il atteignit la lampe de chevet de sa main gauche et l'alluma. Une faible lumière orange se répandit dans la chambre, où Julia pleurait dans son sommeil. Son visage était crispé et son front était en sueur, elle faisait un cauchemar. Visiblement, même le fait de dormir ne permettait pas à son amie d'être en paix. Avec précaution, il remonta l'édredon et lui murmura des paroles apaisantes.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, Julia avait été victime d'une crise de larmes où Jin, se sentant impuissant, n'avait eu cesse de lui caresser le dos avec douceur. Quand le cœur était aussi meurtri, les mots étaient inutiles. Il pensait que la libération de toutes les émotions qu'elle retenait en elle se révélait être la meilleure source de soulagement, l'onguent le plus efficace. Il n'était pas en mesure de dire si c'était ses glandes lacrymales qui s'étaient épuisées ou si elle se sentait mieux, mais les larmes finirent par cesser et elle reprit un peu de calme.

Jin la prit alors dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre, la déposant délicatement sur le lit. Il passa par la minuscule salle d'eau et humidifia un gant avec de l'eau tiède. Avec précaution, il essuya le visage de son amie rougit par les larmes. Il la fit se glisser dans les draps et après lui avoir administrer un baiser sur le front, il s'apprêta à partir se coucher sur le divan du salon. Mais alors qu'il se leva, il lut un éclair de panique dans le regard de Julia. Incapable d'y résister, il la rejoignit et elle se blottit confortablement contre lui, le corps encore secoué de tremblements d'avoir tant pleuré.

C'était à ce moment, réfugiée dans la rassurante étreinte de son meilleur ami et sauveur, que la jeune femme s'était mise à parler. Exactement comme une digue se rompant brusquement, libérant tout ce qu'elle retenait depuis des années. Lui racontant son enfance, évoquant des événements que Jin n'aurait jamais soupçonnés. Abandonnée par ses parents alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé, c'était Michelle qui l'avait chérie, lui apportant autant d'amour qu'elle le pouvait. Sans doute était-elle effrayée quand à l'idée de l'éventuel traumatisme que pourrait avoir Julia à cause de l'abandon. Néanmoins, elle avait été soumise à une dure éducation car Michelle avait tenu à lui enseigner toutes ses techniques de combat, lui faisant subir un entraînement très rude. Mais cette douce existence fut de courte durée. A l'âge de dix ans, elle était un prodige du combat et alors qu'elle ne mesurait pas sa chance, on la priva de sa mère, la privant du bonheur par la même occasion.

Livrée à elle-même, elle s'était battue pour survivre. Dans la plus grande des souffrances, elle s'était sentie partir à la dérive. Mais elle avait cultivé en elle une haine profonde envers Heihachi, l'homme qui avait enlevé Michelle afin d'obtenir plus de pouvoir. Encore aujourd'hui, elle restait persuadée que c'était cette haine qui lui avait permis de se battre, de délivrer sa mère afin de récupérer son bonheur perdu, alors qu'il était plus facile de sombrer. Mais vivre avec cette triste émotion n'était pas sans conséquences : son cœur s'était assombrit et peu à peu, la vie avait perdu ses couleurs.

Finalement, lorsqu'elle eut libéré Michelle, elle pensait que les choses redeviendraient ce qu'elles étaient avant sa disparition : simples et heureuses. Mais c'était une douce utopie car un vide constant l'habitait. Elle avait subit son existence pendant des années, contrainte d'avancer pour récupérer ce passé dont on l'avait privée. Maintenant qu'il était là, à ses pieds, elle ne savait comment l'atteindre.

« Avec les vicissitude de la vie, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de sourire. » Lui avait-elle dit. « A dire vrai, ce bonheur pour lequel je me battais, je ne l'avais jamais connu jusqu'à maintenant. »

Elle s'était donc plongée dans ses idéaux, bien déterminée à sauver sa terre natale qui menaçait de devenir un désert. Elle pensait que cela était suffisant. Mais elle se mentait à elle-même, un grand froid l'habitait constamment.

Puis, vint la résurrection. L'apparition soudaine de ce bonheur qu'elle croyait perdu, l'arrivée de la personne qui fit réapparaître toutes les couleurs de sa vie, le plus naturellement et sans transition.

« Je m'étais abimée dans la tristesse, ma conscience était embrumée et une impression d'inachevé ne me quittait plus. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai rencontré Hwoarang. Sa présence a petit à petit désépaissi le brouillard qui m'entourait, et il m'a rendu ma foi à moitié perdue. Et après ces mois passés avec lui, j'ai finalement su ce qu'était ce bonheur que je voulais protéger. »

Pendant un an, elle avait aimé de tout son cœur, s'était enfin trouvée complète. Mais alors qu'elle s'accoutumait à sa nouvelle vie, ses recherches prenaient une avancée considérable, l'obligeant à passer beaucoup de temps dans son laboratoire. Entre temps, il y eut le nouveau tournoi qui fatalement se termina par une défaite qui lui laissa un goût amer. Hwoarang aussi fut déçu, mais ses raisons de combattre n'étant pas aussi profondes que les siennes, il lui avait été plus facile de digérer. Cette déception la poussa à continuer ses recherches à un rythme effréné, si bien qu'elle rentrait très tard dans leur appartement, et même trop tard selon le roux. Cependant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'écouter : elle était à la tête du laboratoire, la pièce maîtresse du jeu. Si elle abandonnait, c'était tout le château qui s'écroulerait, emportant dans sa chute tous ses rêves et ses efforts.

« L'ironie du sort, » lui dit-elle. « A partir du moment où il m'a quitté, toute mes motivations m'ont abandonné et j'ai commencé à devenir médiocre dans mon travail… »

Hwoarang ne faisait que retenir en lui ses émotions, mais après plusieurs semaines de frustration tant il ne pouvait profiter pleinement de la personne qu'il aimait, il explosa. Julia en fut surprise aux premiers abords et se contentait d'acquiescer sous les reproches de son petit ami, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas ses accusations. Le roux lui avait tenu des propos violents, lui reprochant de ne pas prendre assez soin de lui. Il avait l'impression que Julia avait bénéficié de tout ce qu'il lui avait apporté, sans jamais prendre le temps de se demander si lui aussi se satisfaisait de la situation. Il lui avait rappelé que l'amour, c'était une histoire entre deux êtres humains et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se préoccuper que de son seul bonheur. Un an plus tôt, il s'était damné pour qu'elle soit heureuse, mais rien qu'une seule fois, s'était-elle demandé s'il en était de même pour lui ? En somme, il lui reprochait son égoïsme.

Julia était abasourdie. Elle était à des lieues d'imaginer que son petit ami la méprisait autant. Ses paroles lui firent l'effet de milliers d'aiguilles lui transperçant le cœur, mais pourtant, sa fierté et son entêtement l'empêchèrent de comprendre. Elle refusait d'admettre la vérité, faisant éclater une dispute.

Mais après une heure de débat sans fin, elle était exténuée et à chaque fois, elle finissait par s'excuser, tant les paroles que lui prononçaient Hwoarang la faisait souffrir. Elle s'approchait de lui et le prenait dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes, pour qu'il lui pardonne. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il lui pardonnait toujours, même si cela était vain. Aucun des deux ne semblait prêt à céder.

Finalement, un soir où la dispute avait été particulièrement violente, il était parti. Sur le coup de la colère, cette séparation ne l'avait pas vraiment affectée, du moins la première semaine. Sa fierté la persuadait d'avoir raison et dans un coin de sa tête, elle savait que ce n'était que provisoire, qu'Hwoarang allait revenir d'un jour à l'autre. Il était trop perdu sans elle, tout comme elle l'était sans lui. Il était impossible de séparer deux être qui se correspondaient si bien. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle s'imaginait. Pourtant, les semaines s'écoulèrent et Hwoarang ne revenait toujours pas. Entre temps, elle avait accueilli Jin chez elle, il lui avait apporté un peu de réconfort quand l'inquiétude grandissait en elle. Cela faisait déjà deux mois et ce soir là, en sortant du travail, Julia apprit la nouvelle qui la fit tomber de haut. Elle était à des lieues de s'imaginer que ce n'était pas la colère d'Hwoarang qui faisait qu'il ne lui pardonnait pas, mais parce qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se sentait anéantie.

Julia avait croisé Lili par hasard en sortant de son laboratoire. Peut-être avait-elle fait exprès de l'attendre, car elle avait trouvé hautement spirituel de lui apprendre qu'elle sortait avec Hwoarang depuis le soir même où il l'avait quitté.

Au début, elle ne pouvait y croire. Comment Hwoarang, _son_ Hwoarang, son amour qui lui avait redonné la vie, pouvait-il s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'aussi mesquin et arrogant que Lili.

A la vue de son air dubitatif, Lili s'empressa de lui confier tous les détails de leur relation. A chaque mot qu'elle prononçait, Julia eut le sentiment qu'un pieu lui transperçait un peu plus le cœur. Mais elle ne disait rien, s'efforçant de ne rien laisser paraître, car elle savait que Lili aurait été trop satisfaite de la voir souffrir.

Elle lui dit sur un ton qu'elle voulait le plus naturel du monde qu'elle s'en moquait. Lili, un grand sourire aux lèvres, lui répondit qu'elle était heureuse de voir que ça ne l'a dérangeait pas, car c'était pour s'en assurer qu'elle lui en avait parlé. Julia haussa les épaules et s'éloigna. Lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'elle, le vent amena le parfum de la blonde jusqu'à ses narines. La fleur de prunier blanc. C'était à présent l'odeur qu'elle détestait le plus au monde.

Lorsqu'elle jugea la distance qui la séparait de Lili suffisante, elle s'effondra sur le sol, secouée de sanglots.

Difficilement, elle s'était trainée jusque sous un vieux pont éloigné de la ville, où personne ne pourrait l'y déranger, où elle pourrait se laisser mourir de chagrin dans la plus grande tranquillité. Machinalement, elle avait sorti sa lame de rasoir, qui ne la quittait plus depuis un mois. Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise habitude, mais quand la douleur émotionnelle était insoutenable, elle préférait la remplacer par une douleur physique. Par des gestes précis, elle avait mutilé ses bras et ses jambes. Bientôt, sa robe d'un blanc immaculé était couverte de sang. Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle se trouvait tellement misérable que rien n'avait d'importance.

Finalement, Jin apparut. Elle ne savait comment il l'avait trouvé, mais elle vit en lui le preux chevalier qui lui sauva la vie. Il lui offrit un peu de baume au cœur car dans sa détresse, elle avait au moins un ami sur lequel elle pouvait compter.

* * *

><p>Après ce long récit, Julia s'était endormie contre son épaule. Jin avait le sentiment que de se confier à un ami l'avait profondément aidée. Elle qui était si fière, elle n'avait sans doute dit à personne qu'elle souffrait autant.<p>

Le brun la serra plus fort dans ses bras, la berçant comme un enfant. Elle était recroquevillée contre lui. Jin sourit, attendri. Elle paraissait si jeune ainsi, désarmée, vulnérable… Totalement sans défense. Alors qu'il l'observait, si pure, son souffle régulier contre sa peau, ses longs cheveux bruns tombant sur ses épaules, il la trouvait plus belle que jamais. Comment pouvait-on faire tant de mal à une jeune femme si adorable ?

Pourtant, elle s'agita à nouveau dans ses bras, ainsi décida-t-il de la réveiller :

« Julia… » Murmura-t-il avec douceur. « Réveille-toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, je suis là… »

Lentement, il l'observa ouvrir ses paupières, découvrant deux pupilles noisettes, brillantes dans l'obscurité. Un instant, elle semblait perdue, non accoutumée à retrouver un de ses camarades dans son lit. Puis en un éclair, les événements de la veille refirent surface : la liaison d'Hwoarang, sa mutilation sous le pont, puis l'arrivée de son sauveur. La honte la submergea à la pensée que le brun avait assisté à cela. Sans parler de tout ce que, sous le coup de l'émotion, elle lui avait raconté ensuite. Elle tenta de s'écarter mais son ami la retint.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Bien sûr que si ! » Protesta Julia, refusant de regarder Jin en face. « C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du me laisser emportée de la sorte ! »

Julia voulut encore se dégager, mais Jin ne la lâcha pas et elle préféra cacher son visage dans le cou de son ami, renonçant à le convaincre qu'elle était belle et bien coupable.

« Julia… »

D'un doigt sous le menton, il l'obligea à relever la tête. Malgré la faible lumière qui éclairait la pièce, elle put constater qu'il souriait. D'un sourire emplit de tant de bonté et d'affection que Julia sentit ses paupières se mouiller. Jin était si gentil, elle ne méritait pas un tel ami. Elle le revit, tel qu'il était apparut quelques heures plus tôt, venant à la rescousse comme un héros de comte.

Julia sourit à son tour, ses lèvres encore tremblantes, mais cela rassura le brun. Ils étaient tout proches, si proches que la jeune femme pouvait sentir son souffle contre son front et elle réalisa qu'elle avait encore ses bras autours de son cou. Leurs regards se croisèrent, doux et amical pour l'un, un peu dérouté pour l'autre.

Sans qu'ils comprennent comment, sans qu'ils aient fait quoi que ce soit de conscient pour se rapprocher, les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient ne furent plus que des millimètres. Julia ferma les yeux, le souffle du brun était chaud sur sa bouche.

« Jin… »

A peine un murmure. Puis plus rien quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, se frôlant tout d'abord, indécises, avant de se joindre lentement pour un tendre baiser, presque chaste, bien différents de ceux auxquels Julia était accoutumée. Jamais encore elle n'avait été embrassée d'une façon aussi… amicale, fraternelle même. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement en resserrant l'étreinte de ses bras et sentit Jin faire de même, la serrant plus fort contre lui d'une main, caressant son dos de l'autre en un geste apaisant. Douceur et consolation, voilà ce que son ami lui offrait. Et la jeune femme, en retour, le remerciait de son aide, de sa présence. Le temps parut s'étirer à l'infini sans qu'ils songent à se séparer.

Julia ne voulait pas que ce baiser s'achève, elle aurait voulu demeurer éternellement ainsi, protégée, rassurée, aimée même si ce n'était que de l'affection. Elle était fatiguée de l'amour, qui pouvait du jour au lendemain passer du plus merveilleux sentiment au plus vil. Car l'amour était un sentiment pénible, au point qu'on veuille se noyer. En cet instant, elle avait soif d'amitié, pure, sincère. Et Jin était le seul à la lui donner sans compter. Longtemps elle s'abreuva à cette source, sentant la vie revenir peu à peu dans son corps qu'elle croyait insensible. Tant qu'elle serait dans les bras de son ami, peur et solitude ne seraient plus que des mauvais souvenirs.

Le brun dut le comprendre et ne tenta pas de mettre fin au baiser. Il se contenta de répondre à l'implicite demande, de lui offrir simplement sa présence et son soutien sans aucune arrière-pensée. Par leurs bouches unies, il lui transmit sa force, sa douceur et toute l'amitié dont la jeune femme semblait si affamée.

Et aujourd'hui Jin lui donnait la preuve éclatante de son sincère attachement. Il l'avait aidée, consolée, il l'avait écoutée patiemment, lui avait offert le réconfort de sa présence et de ses bras solides. Il aurait cent fois mérité d'en être récompensé mais ne demandait rien en échange, aussi Julia n'en fut que plus décidée à lui prouver sa reconnaissance. Elle savait comment faire. C'était simple. Elle était le meilleur des remerciements. Il lui suffisait d'offrir son corps. Et nul n'avait jamais songé à refuser.

Jin mit quelques secondes à sentir un changement dans les réactions de son amie. Une des mains de Julia avait quitté son cou pour venir caresser son torse. Insensiblement le baiser s'était fait plus passionné, plus profond, la langue de la jeune femme taquinant ses lèvres qui lui avaient instinctivement laissé le passage. Et une jambe fuselée, dénudée par le peignoir, se noua à sa cuisse, permettant au brun de se coller au corps de sa partenaire d'une manière plus vraiment fraternelle.

Ayant presque peur de comprendre, le brun releva la tête alors que Julia commençait à bouger lentement contre lui, lascivement, envoyant dans ses reins un brûlant message d'alerte qui se propagea très vite à tout son corps, pour parvenir enfin au cerveau, toujours le dernier averti dans ce cas de figure.

« Julia ? » Haleta-t-il, peinant à reprendre son souffle. « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

La jeune femme, tout aussi hors d'haleine, lui adressa un irrésistible sourire en le fixant d'un air ne nécessitant aucune explication :

« Tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? » Un murmure sensuel qui envoya un délicieux frisson le long de l'échine du brun.

_Merde ! Non, pas ça ! _Il s'écarta brusquement, désireux de mettre une distance de sécurité entre lui et la trop attirante créature qu'il voulait continuer à ne voir que comme une amie. Distance qui se résuma à vingt centimètres, le lit n'étant prévu que pour une personne, et ne le mit pas hors d'atteinte du danger.

« Julia… Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… »

« Pourquoi ? » Son amie se coula vers lui, plus tentatrice que le serpent du Jardin d'Eden, ses longs cheveux croulant en lianes sombres sur ses épaules dont le peignoir bleu et blanc, trop lâche, révélait la douce courbe. « Je veux juste te remercier de ton aide. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine, Julia… Surtout comme ça… » Jin tenta de reculer encore.

_Non, il ne faut pas… Elle est encore bouleversé, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait… Je dois lui faire comprendre… qu'on ne doit pas…_ Sa vaine tentative de fuite le mena à l'extrême bord du matelas et il eut alors le choix entre Julia et le linoléum. Si sa raison opta pour le second, sans doute moins agréable mais où la morale serait sauve, son corps lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Il serra les dents et fit un nouvel essai :

« Ecoute, il vaudrait mieux que… que je retourne dans le salon… »

Deux bras se nouèrent à son cou et sa camarade se lova contre lui. Le regard qu'elle leva vers son ami n'était plus celui d'une séductrice mais d'une petite fille perdue :

« Jin… je t'en prie… ne me laisse pas… Tu as promis de rester avec moi… Ne me laisse pas toute seule… »

A cela, le brun ne pouvait résister. Malgré lui, il la serra dans ses bras :

« Je ne te laisserai pas, Julia, pardonne-moi. » Dieux, que son corps était chaud sous le mince tissu de coton, sa chair souple et ferme à la fois sous les doigts du brun… Sa peau devait être si douce… Jin ferma les yeux et étouffa un grognement de désespoir. Ce qu'il avait toujours craint était sur le point de se produire. Et il n'aurait pas la force… Il décida alors de jouer sa dernière carte, se raccrochant à son ultime bouée de sauvetage :

« Mais je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas faire ça… Il faut que tu comprennes, je… » Il prit une profonde inspiration : « J'aime Xiaoyu. Je l'aime depuis des années, depuis que je l'ai rencontrée. Et même si elle ne s'intéresse pas à moi, ça ne change rien à mes sentiments pour elle. Je voudrais que ce soit clair : tu as mon affection et Xiaoyu a mon amour. » Il sourit pour adoucir ce qu'il venait de dire : « Je t'aime énormément, Julia. Mais comme une sœur, tu le sais. Et je ne veux pas détruire cela par une erreur. »

Contre toute attente, il vit fleurir sur les lèvres de Julia un magnifique et sincère sourire, comme il ne lui avait pas vu depuis très longtemps :

« Je le sais. A la façon dont tu regardes Xiaoyu, je me doute depuis le début que tu es amoureux d'elle. Et cela me rassure : puisque tu l'aimes, je sais que nous resterons amis… quoiqu'il puisse arriver… »

Du bout des doigts, elle effleura la joue du brun : « Moi non plus je ne veux rien détruire. Tu es mon seul véritable ami, Jin… »

Elle s'écarta, s'assit en ramenant son peignoir sur ses jambes repliées. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, comme sur le point de poser une question mais n'osant pas. Elle se contenta d'attendre la suite. C'était au tour de Jin de vider son sac.

« Je dois être cinglé, » souffla le brun sans tourner la tête vers elle. « Maso tout au moins… Je suis là à soupirer pour elle et elle ne m'accorde jamais le moindre regard. Parfois, j'en arrive même à croire qu'elle me déteste. » Il secoua la tête. « Et si encore il y avait une raison sérieuse pour ça, je comprendrais ! Mais non, je ne lui ai jamais rien fait. Bien sûr, je la taquine souvent mais… c'est le seul moyen… tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour attirer son attention… et ce n'est jamais assez grave pour expliquer… son indifférence. Son mépris ! » Il remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine et posa son front sur ses genoux : « Je ne comprends pas… Pourtant au début… au début elle n'était pas comme cela ! »

Il y eut un silence et Julia vint entourer son ami de ses bras, appuyant sa joue contre ses cheveux bruns en désordre.

« Raconte-moi, » murmura-t-elle. Elle était bien placée pour savoir combien cela pouvait soulager de se confier à une oreille amicale.

« Quand je l'ai rencontré, elle avait tout juste seize ans. Et moi dix-neuf. On étudiait ensemble au lycée. A l'époque, j'étais très réservé. Tout comme toi, je n'ai pas eu une existence facile. J'ai perdu ma mère à l'âge de quinze ans, pour des raisons qui ne me concernaient pas. C'est mon grand-père qui m'a recueilli. A l'époque, je le voyais comme un sain, je n'imaginais pas que s'il prenait soin de moi, c'était pour m'exploiter par la suite… » Jin s'interrompit un instant, à l'évocation de ce triste souvenir. « Enfin. » Se reprit-il. « Ce n'est pas le sujet. Je n'arrivais pas à m'entendre avec les autres. Ma mère m'a élevé seule et je n'allais pas à l'école, je ne m'étais jamais fait d'amis. Le lycée, pour moi, c'était l'enfer. Mais elle, elle est arrivée et je crois que ça la rendait triste de me voir toujours seul. » Jin eut un sourire. « Elle est venue me parler, naturellement. Au début, je lui répondais à peine, ça me faisait bizarre que quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi et je ne savais pas comment réagir. Mais elle a insisté et petit à petit, nous sommes devenus amis. » Il leva les yeux, rêveur. « Elle était toujours joyeuse, je crois que c'est cela qui m'apaisait lorsque j'étais avec elle. Lorsqu'elle me souriait, je me sentais bien, j'aurais pu rester à la contempler pendant des heures. Son sourire dégageait une chaleur si douce… » Il se tourna alors vers Julia :

« Je suppose que tu comprends ce que je ressentais. »

Julia acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avec un sourire compatissant. Bien sûr qu'elle comprenait, pour l'avoir elle-même vécu.

« En quelque sorte, elle m'a sauvé. Je me suis transformé, je n'étais plus ce garçon associable et mystérieux et je me suis même fait des amis. Je suis devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Tant qu'elle était là, à mes côtés, je sentais que plus rien de pouvait m'atteindre. J'ai su que je ne pourrais plus jamais la quitter, même si je ne comprenais pas encore ce que cela signifiait. » Il eut un sourire un peu désabusé :

« Et les tournois se sont enchaînés. J'ai apprit beaucoup de choses sur mon passé, j'ai été à la merci d'un démon qui contrôlait tout mon être. Mais Xiaoyu, elle, ne m'a jamais jugé. Même lorsqu'elle a découvert ma vraie apparence, celle de Devil, elle n'a pas fuit, comme tous les autres. Elle est la seule qui m'ait suivit, bien qu'elle fut effrayée, quand j'essayais de m'enfuir pour ne pas la blesser. Malgré la peur et le dégout, elle s'est accrochée à moi, se contentant de me prononcer des paroles réconfortante, pour que tout redevienne comme avant. En fait, elle me faisait beaucoup penser à ma mère… » Le regard de Jin se perdit à nouveau et Julia lui prit la main pour l'encourager à continuer.

« J'ai retrouvé mon aspect normal. C'était la première fois que je réussissais à être maître de moi-même. Alors j'ai compris. J'ai compris que j'étais fou d'elle, que je l'aimais plus que je n'avais jamais aimé personne d'autre. Mais elle était si jeune, que je n'ai rien osé tenter. Après le dernier tournoi, comme tu le sais, j'ai été très affaibli. Elle venait me voir tous les jours à l'hôpital. A ma sortie, je suis venu habiter chez toi. Et puis j'ai repris l'entraînement et je passais beaucoup de temps avec elle. Pourtant, son attitude avait changé. J'avais le sentiment que ses sourires n'étaient pas anodins, qu'elle s'intéressait à moi, elle aussi. J'en étais tellement heureux et stupéfait que je n'osais rien tenter. On est sortis ensemble plusieurs fois, sans que j'arrive à me décider à juste lui prendre la main. Et elle non plus ne faisait rien, elle semblait juste attendre. » La voix de Jin, qui s'était fait douce, se brisa soudain :

« Et puis, du jour au lendemain, sans que je comprenne pourquoi, elle a élevé entre nous un véritable mur. Et pas seulement avec moi mais aussi les autres. J'ai tenté de lui demander ce qui se passait, elle n'a jamais voulu me répondre. Elle m'a juste ordonné de la laisser tranquille. »

Julia détecta des larmes dans les derniers mots : « Personne n'a jamais su pourquoi mais elle était la Reine des glaces… »

Son amie resserra son étreinte. Pauvre Jin, songea-t-elle, dont l'amour demeurait intacts malgré l'inexplicable revirement de la brune, et qui espérait toujours. _Je comprends mieux, maintenant…_ Elle comprit aussi que c'était à elle de lui offrir un peu de consolation. Juste retour des choses.

Doucement, gentiment, elle parvint à forcer Jin à se redresser et se glissa entre ses bras. Elle encercla de ses mains le visage de son ami et appuya son front contre le sien.

« Courage… Ne perds pas espoir… »

Puis elle releva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Légèrement tout d'abord, puis en insistant un peu pour l'obliger à répondre. Jin mit quelques secondes à réagir avant d'accepter ce doux baiser, réponse à celui qu'il lui avait donné un peu plus tôt. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Julia, l'autre autour de sa taille tandis qu'elle encerclait son cou. De délicieuses minutes passèrent, avant que le brun ne capte la réaction de Julia… et la sienne. Il repoussa alors sa camarade, la tenant éloignée à bout de bras le temps de remettre ses idées en place.

« Jin ? » S'étonna la jeune femme, surprise.

« Il ne faut pas… » Balbutia Jin d'une voix pas du tout assurée.

« Pourquoi ? » A l'hésitation de son ami, elle opposa un doux sourire. « Je pensais que les choses étaient claires, surtout après ce que tu viens de me dire. Nous sommes amis, juste amis. Pourquoi refuser ce que nous désirons tous les deux ? » Cette fois ce fut elle qui s'écarta et elle se laissa tomber sur le dos. Dans ce mouvement, sa ceinture se dénoua et le vêtement de nuit s'entrouvrit, révélant son corps rendu doré par la lueur de la veilleuse. « Mais je comprendrai si tu refuses. Cela me prouve que j'ai raison de te faire confiance. Tu es vraiment différent. »

« Julia… tu crois vraiment que… ? »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et ne répondit pas. Le brun la considéra longuement, repensant à tout ce qui avait été dit au cours de cette nuit, tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, partagé. Et tout ce qui était demeuré informulé mais qu'il ne savait que trop bien. Julia avait raison.

« Julia… » Il n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de se pencher sur les douces lèvres entrouvertes. Toutes ses réticences, tous ses scrupules furent balayés par ce nouveau baiser, sans aucune commune mesure avec les précédents. La bouche de la jeune femme s'ouvrit obligeamment sous la sienne, l'invitant à l'explorer à son aise, contribuant à attiser l'incendie qui couvait en eux. Lentement, il s'étendit contre elle, ses mains s'insinuant presque malgré lui sous le peignoir, à la découverte de ce corps splendide à la peau plus douce que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Julia ne résista pas, gémissant son accord, ses doigts allant se perdre dans sa chevelure brune.

_Julia… Je suis complètement fou… Nous sommes fous tous les deux… Mais c'est vrai, il n'y aura jamais rien d'autre que de l'amitié entre nous… Et je sais que tu as besoin de moi pour retrouver confiance en toi… Et moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi… Xiaoyu… Je l'attends en vain… Je ne veux pas la tromper mais avec toi, Julia, ce n'est pas la même chose… Oui tu as raison, nous avons besoin tous les deux de cette nuit… Je l'aime tant… et toi aussi je t'aime, petit sœur…_

Il réalisa à peine que Julia avait entrepris de lui enlever sa chemise. Le peignoir avait déjà disparu. Les vêtements du brun ne tardèrent pas à le suivre. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, comme assoiffés l'un de l'autre, se parcourant de leurs mains impatientes, leurs corps soudés ondulant au même rythme. Une éternité s'écoula ainsi, en caresses fiévreuses et baisers qui l'étaient tout autant.

Jin se redressa enfin, appuyé sur ses avant-bras, pour reprendre son souffle. Il sourit en contemplant son amie étendu sous lui, les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte, respirant lui aussi un peu trop vite. _Elle est magnifique_, songea-t-il, juste avant que les paupières de Julia s'ouvrent sur deux grands lacs de ténèbres pailletées d'or dans la faible lumière.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Souffla-t-elle, moqueuse. « Tu abandonnes déjà ? »

« Sûrement pas ! » Répliqua le brun sur le même ton. « Pas avant de t'avoir donné ce que tu veux. »

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde… »

Julia referma les yeux et demeura immobile, offerte, impatiente, Jin le sentait, mais néanmoins soumis à son bon plaisir…

* * *

><p>Exténué, le brun s'effondra sur son amie, leurs cœurs cognant pareillement dans leurs poitrines, leurs corps, épuisés mais comblés, toujours fusionnés dans les ultimes bribes de plaisir qui les secouaient encore. Julia souleva ses paupières lasses pour croiser le regard incertain de son compagnon et lui adressa un sourire un peu tremblant.<p>

« Merci. » Exhala-t-elle si bas que Jin l'entendit à peine.

Pour toute réponse, le brun l'embrassa encore, avec une tendresse, une délicatesse qui contrasta avec la frénésie de leurs ébats. Puis il se dégagea sans brusquerie de l'étreinte des jambes de Julia, nouées à ses hanches, pour disjoindre leurs corps enfin apaisés, et également la soulager de son poids.

_Merci à toi aussi, petit sœur…_

Etendus l'un contre l'autre, Julia blotti au creux de l'épaule de Jin, ils joignirent leurs mains, entremêlant leurs doigts, avant de se laisser glisser dans le sommeil, en oubliant d'éteindre la veilleuse qui teintait leurs corps d'une chaude couleur de miel.

Jin partit à l'aube et Julia ne chercha pas à le retenir. Cela devait être ainsi. Le brun en aimait une autre. Et Julia ne voulait plus aimer personne. Ils ne reparlèrent plus de cette nuit. Mais leur amitié en ressortit indestructible.

_Fin du Flashback_

* * *

><p>« Jin ? »<p>

Le jeune homme releva la tête, croisant le regard de Julia, sur le pallier, qui l'observait incrédule. Jin était tellement plongé dans ses souvenirs qu'il avait complètement oublié qu'il l'attendait, assis sur le pas de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main, l'aidant à se relever. Elle grimaça au contact de sa peau, surprise par le froid. Elle constata aussi que ses lèvres étaient devenues violettes.

« Tu es gelé ! Pourquoi tu m'attendais ? »

Jin n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisqu'elle le poussa à l'intérieur de l'appartement, où la chaleur qui en émanait lui fit instantanément reprendre un peu de couleur.

« Attends-moi dans le salon. Je t'apporte une couverture et je vais te faire du café. »

Son ami obéit, heureux de constater qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien, car la brune avait l'air en pleine forme.

Elle ne tarda pas à revenir avec une grande couverture et du café bouillant. Elle sourit alors qu'elle pensait que seulement deux heures auparavant, c'était elle qui se trouvait dans la même situation, avec Xiaoyu qui s'était chargée de la réchauffer.

Après s'être assurée que son ami n'était plus en proie à aucun danger : à savoir la couverture sur lui et breuvage terminé entre ses doigts, elle entreprit de le questionner :

« Alors, pour quelle bonne raison est-ce que je te retrouve complètement gelé sur le pas de ma porte ? »

Jin la regarda dans les yeux et ne put retenir un sourire, c'était avec ironie qu'il constatait que son amie s'inquiétait pour lui alors qu'il l'avait cherché pendant une heure dans toute la ville.

« Figure-toi que je me suis inquiété ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Tu as littéralement disparu de la ville, je t'ai cherché partout ! »

Julia baissa la tête, honteuse. Il lui était pourtant facile de mesurer combien son ami avait du s'inquiéter, puisqu'elle avait fuit l'entraînement.

« Je… J'avais besoin d'être seule, excuse-moi. »

Jin dégagea son bras de la couverture et d'un doigt, il releva le visage de son ami. Lui caressant la joue avec douceur, au passage.

« Je suis aussi venu te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant l'entraînement. »

Julia fronça les sourcils, surprise.

« Ah ? »

« Le ton a monté après ton départ… »

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p><em>Whaouh, je m'attendais pas vraiment à ça... C'est une histoire de fou... <em>

_Comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, dans cette fic, il y a plusieurs éléments relatifs à Tekken qui ne sont pas respectés (notamment au niveau de l'histoire, ou de l'idée que l'on peut se faire du caractère des personnages.) J'ai longuement hésité, puis je me suis dit que je n'avais pas envie de parler de combat, dans cette histoire, mais d'amour (vous l'avez remarqué, je pense) donc j'ai changé quelques éléments. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas... _

_A bientôt !_

Hiko MUA


	6. Feel

_Ca fait longtemps, je me demande cette histoire intéresse encore quelqu'un, mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration pour ce chapître. Finalement, j'ai eu une illumination grâce à Lili (merci à elle ^^)._

* * *

><p><em>Feel<em>

_C'est comme si j'avais passé tout ce temps à parler à un mur._

Hwoarang jeta un coup d'œil au radio réveil situé à côté de son lit, dont l'aveuglante lumière rouge affichait 3h24. Il se retourna à nouveau, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Agacé d'être victime de son corps de la sorte, il repoussa l'édredon, enfila un peignoir et se dirigea vers le salon. De toute évidence, son esprit était bien trop agité pour qu'il ne puisse s'endormir. Il ouvrit la baie vitrée et malgré le vent froid qui le fit frissonner, il s'appuya sur la barrière du balcon, contemplant d'un air las le ciel sans nuages de cette nuit d'automne.

La raison pour laquelle il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, c'est parce qu'il était seul. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Il ferma les yeux et aspira une grande bouffée d'air, comme pour évacuer le sentiment de honte qui le submergeait. Après qu'il ait quitté Julia, la perspective de la solitude l'effrayait. C'était sans doute dans cette peur qu'il avait séduit Lili, avant de se faire prendre dans son propre piège. Outre les remords qu'il éprouvait envers elle, il restait persuadé, que dans son infime courage (admit-il ironiquement) il ne voulait pas la quitter car il appréhendait le moment où, comme ce soir là, la solitude l'empêcherait à trouver le sommeil.

Lili avait raison. Si après tout ce temps, il n'avait jamais su lui dire non, c'est parce que la situation lui offrait quelques avantages. Il se trouvait bien misérable. Profiter de son attachement, malgré le fait qu'il soit totalement désintéressé, pour sa propre existence qui plus est, était immoral. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Depuis sa séparation avec Julia, de vils sentiments s'étaient installés en lui, l'empêchant de prendre ses responsabilités. Mais il était trop facile d'accuser sa rupture de toutes les choses stupides qu'il avait faites cette dernière année. Le seul responsable, c'était lui. Et ce depuis le début.

Quand il était avec Lili, il se sentait vide, sale. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à mettre les choses au clair avec elle. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui parler, de la quitter une bonne fois pour toute, il n'était pas clair. Les mots s'embrouillaient dans sa tête et la blonde ne faisait rien pour l'aider, se contentant d'entendre ce qu'elle voulait. Il en était venu à la mépriser. Au début, il l'avait séduite en étant persuadé d'être l'unique maître de la situation mais très vite, Lili avait prit l'avantage. Il était prit au piège. Elle ne savait que trop bien le manipuler, mais ce n'était que la dure conséquence du fait qu'il se soit servi d'elle.

Quand il se sentait triste, comme ce soir, ses pensées vagabondaient et paradoxalement, Lili lui manquait. Ou peut-être était-ce juste sa présence ? Après tout, alors qu'il était au plus bas après sa rupture, c'était elle qui avait été là pour l'aider, à sa façon. S'il n'était pas tombé dans la dépression, c'était grâce à elle. A présent, il n'avait plus aucun espoir de renouer avec Julia. Alors, pourquoi devrait-il refuser les seuls bras qui se tendaient vers lui ?

Il rentra dans le salon car le froid devenait insupportable, mais comparable à celui qui était présent dans son cœur. Une fois au chaud sous sa couette, il vint à se poser une question : Que se serait-il passé si, au lieu d'écouter sa fierté, il s'était contenté de retourner vers Julia, malgré leurs disputes ? Est-ce que tout cela aurait été vain ou au contraire, ils auraient arrêtés de se déchirer…

Cette pensée lui fit un pincement au cœur. Pourquoi est-ce que, malgré tout ce temps, il ne parvenait toujours pas à s'épanouir sans elle ?

* * *

><p><em>Fais-moi changer d'avis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.<em>

Julia fixait le plafond de sa chambre, le bras replié sur son front et les sourcils froncés, elle pensait aux révélations que Jin lui avait fournit dans l'après midi.

Lili semblait prétendre qu'elle n'agissait que dans son intérêt à elle et Hwoarang, dans l'espoir de les voir heureux à nouveau. Mais cela lui semblait impensable, impossible. Elle était à des lieues de s'imaginer que la blonde pouvait se préoccuper du bonheur d'autrui, alors qu'elle ne semblait penser qu'à elle. Pourtant, le fait qu'elle ait exprimé de la joie quand Hwoarang l'eut repoussé à la fin de l'entraînement, constituait une preuve qui en disait long sur ses véritables intentions. Ou alors était-ce une façade ?

Elle était bien placée pour savoir qu'il était aisé de camoufler ses véritables sentiments, et de ne laisser paraître que ce que l'on veut de nous. Etait-ce possible que Lili se soit vraiment attachée à Hwoarang et qu'elle souffre de son mépris ?

Julia se redressa brusquement, faisant valdinguer ses cheveux noués en tresse sur son dos. Cette éventualité lui semblait encore plus absurde que le fait que la blonde puisse agir dans son intérêt. C'était le genre de fille qui s'aimait bien plus que n'importe qui et qui ne pouvait que tomber amoureuse de la personne qui subvenait le plus à ses besoins. Or, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'Hwoarang la comblait, puisque c'est elle qui passait son temps à lui courir après.

Elle replia ses genoux et les entoura de ses bras, y laissant tomber sa tête. Xiaoyu lui avait aussi fournit des informations intéressantes, en assurant que Lili avait été profondément amoureuse de Steve. Cela aussi, Julia avait du mal à le croire. Durant tout le temps où ils étaient ensemble, elle avait à maintes reprises constaté que leur relation reposait plus sur les disputes que sur l'amour. A présent, elle comprenait tout à fait pourquoi. En apprenant que Steve passait son temps à la tromper, elle s'était un instant imaginée à la place de la blonde. Elle devait se sentir bien faible de ne pas pouvoir suffire à la personne qui lui était la plus chère. Paradoxalement, elle avait eut de la peine pour Lili, quand elle était censée la détester.

Lentement, elle se rallongea sur le lit, rabattant les couvertures sur elle, frissonnante. Peut-être qu'elle avait finit par grandir, après tout. Elle était capable de comprendre les sentiments de ses ennemis. Finalement, elle avait bien évolué depuis sa rupture.

Dans cette pensée positive, elle s'endormit. Paisible comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps.

* * *

><p><em>Je me sens comme si je devais me détacher de ce passé.<em>

Le temps était gris, quelques nuages parsemaient le ciel. Elle se demandait s'il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas résisté à la tentation d'aller se promener dans l'immense jardin de sa demeure. Ignorant le froid, elle n'était vêtue que d'une robe noire à manches longues, ses longs cheveux blonds virevoltaient au rythme du vent. Elle observait les arbres dont les dernières feuilles peinaient à s'y accrocher, l'hiver était bientôt là.

Elle trouvait qu'une certaine mélancolie se dégageait de ce paysage. A cette pensée, elle sentit son cœur se lever. Alors elle s'arrêta, fermant les yeux et inspirant l'air frais à pleins poumons. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, un grand vide vint s'installer au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle se sentit triste.

Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et continua sa marche. Cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'elle s'était installée au Japon, seule. Elle avait abandonné sa famille à Monaco. Certes, ils avaient bien tentés de la retenir, mais en vain. Elle avait refusé de les écouter. Car si elle avait laissé libre court à ses sentiments, ils l'auraient privé du bonheur en l'empêchant de jouir de sa passion : le combat.

Se battre faisait partie intégrante de sa vie et elle avait parfaitement conscience que c'était pour cette raison, aussi égoïste soit elle, qu'elle était partie. Bien qu'il fût triste de l'admettre, elle préférait vivre seule, plutôt que de se sentir comme un oiseau en cage. C'était sa définition de l'épanouissement, et elle avait dut en assumer les conséquences. A l'époque, elle ne pouvait concevoir de sacrifier sa vie pour ses gens qui l'aimait, bien qu'ils fussent les seuls.

Elle passa à côté de l'unique prunier blanc présent dans le domaine. Bien entendu, il n'était pas fleurit en cette période de l'année, mais elle sourit tout de même à sa vue. Lui laissant quelques secondes plus tard un léger goût d'amertume. Un petit banc de pierre était situé juste à côté. Elle s'y assit, cet endroit lui remémorait de bons souvenirs.

_Flashback, deux ans plus tôt_

_Es-tu vraiment sincère ? Ou es-tu fait de pierre ?_

Les cerisiers étaient en fleur, c'était le printemps. L'air était chaud, le vent était doux, transportant avec lui les délicats pétales pour les déposés à leurs pieds. Steve avait absolument tenu à ce qu'ils aillent s'asseoir sur le banc à côté du prunier blanc. Elle en ignorait la raison. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas vraiment où s'en tenir avec lui. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et vu l'acharnement avec lequel il faisait preuve pour obtenir des rendez-vous, elle avait tout pour croire qu'il était intéressé par elle.

Quant à elle ?

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il riait aux éclats, sa peau était légèrement satinée sous l'éclat du soleil et ses cheveux blonds brillaient. Il avait tout d'un ange. Elle sourit malgré elle, puis détourna vivement le regard alors qu'elle revenait à la raison.

Steve n'avait rien d'un ange. C'était un coureur de jupon qui ne voulait la séduire dans l'unique but de l'attirer dans son lit… Et pourtant. Quand il était avec elle, elle ne pouvait le concevoir de cette manière : il était toujours si gentil, si bienveillant. Sans doute était-il très doué pour embobiner la gente féminine. Sa raison lui criait de rester sur ses gardes, mais son cœur…

« Eh ! Tu ne m'écoutes pas ! » S'écria Steve alors qu'il venait juste de s'apercevoir qu'il était le seul à parler.

« Bien sûr que non. » Répondit Lili dédaigneusement.

Steve se pencha vers elle, intrigué. « Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de parler pour ne rien dire ! » Elle croisa les bras et haussa les épaules, méprisante. « A quoi ça sert que je t'écoute ? »

Le blond en resta bouche bée. Il la considérait : ses sourcils étaient froncés. Il était incapable de deviner pourquoi elle semblait si furieuse. _Mais c'est loin d'être la première fois_, pensa-t-il pour se rassurer.

Il y eut un court silence, que le blond vint perturber en éclatant de rire soudainement, faisant sursauter sa camarade :

« Toi alors ! T'es vraiment trop drôle ! »

Lili soupira de découragement, accablée devant sa stupidité. Mais peut-être que c'était cet aspect simplet de sa personnalité qui le rendait si attachant. Malgré elle, elle se laissait attendrir par ses airs de gamins qui lui donnaient follement envie de le prendre dans ses bras, le cajoler…

_Prudence, _lui souffla sa raison._ Ne tombe pas dans son piège._

En réponse à ce sourd avertissement, elle se redressa et quitta le banc, regroupant ses cheveux sur son épaule droite avant que le vent ne les emmêle.

« J'en ai assez. Je rentre chez moi. » Prononça-t-elle en réponse à la muette interrogation de Steve, qui s'était brutalement tut en constatant qu'elle se levait.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il, le ton hésitant tant l'inquiétude commençait à le submerger : Lili ne devait pas s'en aller avant qu'elle n'ait entendu ce qu'il avait à lui dire !

« Tu m'agaces. » Grinça-t-elle en lui jetant un regard perçant, sans doute plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Après tout, il était à des lieues de s'imaginer que c'était la peur qui l'obligeait à agir de la sorte. « Et puis d'abord, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu nous as emmenés ici ! »

Elle fit mine de s'éloigner, mais il lui agrippa le bras pour la retenir :

« Attends ! » A son contact, la blonde s'était brusquement retournée et lui avait adressé un regard effrayé, trahissant ses émotions. Il la lâcha, non désireux de lui imposer sa présence si elle souhaitait vraiment partir. Mais il tenta tout de même. « Si je voulais que l'on vienne ici, c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose pour toi… »

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, la panique était clairement visible sur son visage. Ses pulsations s'accélérèrent car elle craignait ce qui était sur le point de se produire. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas la force…

« Assied-toi, s'il te plaît. » Supplia-t-il. Elle s'exécuta quand Steve fouilla dans sa poche de blouson, pour y sortir un paquet rouge et rectangulaire. « C'est pour toi. » Il le lui tendit, mais elle ne fit pas le moindre geste.

« Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire. » S'expliqua-t-elle sarcastiquement.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre ton anniversaire pour t'offrir un cadeau. » Se justifia-t-il, comme une évidence.

« C'est pourtant ce que font les gens normaux. »

« Après tout ce temps passé avec moi, tu crois encore que je suis normal ? » Il lui offrit une grimace qui se voulait explicite. « Tu as de l'espoir… »

Un timide sourire vint se coller sur le visage de Lili à l'entente de cette boutade. Elle s'empara du petit paquet et déchira le papier. C'était une boite en bois, qu'elle ouvrit pour y découvrir un petit flacon en forme de fleur. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'arbre fleuri juste en face. Elle comprit.

« Le prunier blanc… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Tu as deviné ? » L'interrogea Steve en s'approchant.

« Je ne sais pas… » Elle vaporisa sa main de la fragrance et la porta jusqu'à ses narines. Cette odeur la transporta instantanément. Elle se remémora les nombreuses visites qu'elle avait effectués dans les pays asiatiques lorsqu'elle était enfant. Un instant, elle eut l'extrême privilège d'éprouver à nouveau les sentiments de joie qui l'avait envahie au cours de ces voyages. Beaucoup disaient que la région du cerveau liée à la mémoire se trouvait à côté de celle des odeurs. Sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'elle se remémorait tant de souvenirs. Mais pourquoi diable Steve lui offrait-il ce parfum ?

« Je ne pense pas comprendre… » Dit-elle en contemplant le précieux objet entre ses mains.

Le blond lui prit délicatement la main droite, la chassant de sa rêverie. Ses doigts étaient chauds contre les siens, ainsi une douce chaleur vint l'envahir. Il prononça, l'air grave :

« C'est du parfum avec de l'essence de prunier blanc, on dit qu'elle a le pouvoir de soulager le cœur et l'esprit. »

Lili le considérait un sourcil levé, intriguée. Elle ne parvenait à déterminer où son camarade voulait en venir. Mais un léger détail faisait que tous ses sens étaient en alerte : Steve était très dangereusement proche d'elle. Elle pouvait même sentir son souffle contre sa joue. Ainsi s'obstinait-elle à ne pas croiser les yeux de son ami, qui lui feraient sans doute perdre le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait. Son cerveau n'avait cesse de lui envoyer des signaux d'avertissement, mais elle était dans l'incapacité d'effectuer le moindre geste.

« Je tenais à te l'offrir, parce que cette odeur me fait penser à toi. »

Cette fois, elle se détacha de l'étreinte de Steve et lui tourna le dos, s'éloignant du danger. Car elle ne pouvait pas le croire.

_Que vient-il de dire ? Il plaisante ? Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être possible ? Et même si c'était possible, il n'y a aucune raison que ça m'arrive à moi…_

Le flacon était toujours ouvert, entre ses mains. Ce parfum était si doux, si délicat. Sa personnalité et même tout son être n'était en aucune mesure comme lui. Et pourtant, une partie d'elle-même voulait croire Steve, croire qu'au moins une seule personne puisse penser quelque chose de positif à son sujet…

« Parce que quand je suis avec toi, je me sens apaisé. » Poursuivit-il, insensible au fait que son amie s'obstine à ne pas lui faire face.

« Tu te moques de moi ? » S'entendit-elle demander, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Mais elle n'avait pourtant aucune envie de connaître la réponse. Car un instant encore, elle voulait nourrir en elle l'illusion que ce qu'il lui disait n'était pas un mensonge. Elle voulait ralentir l'échéance, ralentir le temps. Pour savourer cet instant où, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne sentait pas seule sur terre.

Steve posa sa main sur son épaule et elle céda à lui faire face, croisant ses pupilles bleues. Son regard lui témoignait de l'affection.

« Pas du tout. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable, Lili. »

Personne ne lui avait jamais fait un tel compliment. On disait d'elle qu'elle était gâtée, égoïste, cruelle parfois. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait entendu quiconque dire une chose aussi gentille à son sujet.

Alors, elle se sentit fondre, n'ayant plus la force de se détacher de ses yeux qui la faisaient se sentir entière. Ses yeux pour lesquels elle avait le sentiment d'exister, pour lesquels elle était bien vivante.

« Tu sais, je suis vraiment bien avec toi… » A peine un murmure. Les lèvres de Steve étaient si proches des siennes.

Les mains de Lili tremblaient et elle ne doutait pas que son visage avait pris une teinte pivoine. Ce compliment l'avait rendue vulnérable.

_Je dois fuir ! _

Mais elle était incapable de faire le moindre geste. Elle était paralysée, en proie à ce trop beau séducteur.

Bientôt, les centimètres qui les séparaient ne furent plus que des millimètres et enfin, leurs lèvres se croisèrent pour un doux baiser. Sans doute Steve avait profité de sa faiblesse. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle s'était dit en cet instant. Mais il était trop tard, car elle avait plongé dans ses filets et n'avait aucune envie de s'en défaire.

Ils se détachèrent sans un bruit. Seul le chant des oiseaux venait troubler cette sérénité.

Steve, dont le regard était toujours aussi doux, vint doucement passé la main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, ne rencontrant aucune résistance à leur soyeux contact.

« Contrairement à ce que tu laisses paraître, je sais que tu es une bonne personne, Lili. Je ne sais pas ce qui fait que tu te caches sous cette carapace, mais j'ai trouvé ce qu'il y avait de bon en toi. Et… » Il sembla hésiter un instant. « Il y a une chose que je sais. »

« Quelle chose ? » Elle osait à peine respirer. _Non, il ne peut pas…_

« Je t'aime. » _Ca y est, je l'ai dit. Advienne que pourra…_

Cette fois, c'en fut trop.

Il vit les larmes se former dans les yeux clairs, rouler lentement puis de plus en plus vite sur les joues pâles dont il crevait d'envie de découvrir la douceur. Il la prit alors brusquement dans ses bras, pour la laisser pleurer sur son épaule. Mais surtout pour que ses larmes qui lui déchiraient le cœur soient hors de sa vue. Il ne supportait le fait qu'elles puissent gâcher son si beau visage.

Steve tendit l'oreille car entre deux sanglots, Lili hoqueta :

« Merci… »

Ce simple mot fit qu'une grande joie vint s'emparer de lui, il était rassuré. Sa plus grande peur avait été qu'elle ne le repousse mais au contraire, ils semblaient avoir gagné en intimité tous les deux. Bien sûr, il lui faudrait du temps avant qu'elle n'ait le courage d'avouer ses sentiments. Le temps que s'écroulent toutes les barrières qu'elle avait posées entre eux. Mais il lui laisserait le temps qu'il faudrait, car il l'aimait plus que tout.

_Fin du Flashback_

Elle sentit ses yeux lui piquer à la mémoire du souvenir qu'elle considérait comme le plus beau de sa vie. Elle avait cru aux belles paroles du blond. Elle jugeait qu'il avait été plus facile de laisser s'écrouler les murs qu'elle avait bâti dans le but de la protéger que de les entretenir. A partir de ce moment, c'était Steve qui avait choisi de la protéger et de la choyer. Tout le temps qu'ils passèrent ensemble avait été merveilleux et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse. Steve l'avait aidé à s'accepter telle qu'elle était et en sa présence, elle n'avait plus cet horrible sentiment d'être aussi misérable.

Depuis qu'il le lui avait offert, elle avait porté le parfum de prunier blanc tous les jours. En souvenir de cet instant, mais surtout pour ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Elle avait conscience qu'elle devait en agacer plus d'un avec son caractère dur à cerner. Mais si ce parfum pouvait, rien qu'un instant, laissé une bonne image derrière elle, alors elle en serait comblée. Et en souvenir de son amour perdu, elle ne pouvait l'abandonné. Pourtant, elle y avait bien pensé, une fois…

_Flashback, un an plus tôt_

_Quel salop !_

Elle était rentrée en trombe dans sa maison, claquant la porte derrière elle, pour courir jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle s'était écroulée sur le lit, sanglotant bruyamment, tant la douleur était insupportable. Elle voulait mourir car ce serait sans doute plus facile.

Steve avait – une fois de plus – préféré coucher avec une fille insignifiante, à tout l'amour qu'elle lui offrait sans compter. Et c'était loin d'être la première fois, c'était bien cela qui lui fait le plus mal.

_Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il agit comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à lui suffire? Quel plaisir peut-il bien avoir à être avec ces filles…_

Autant de questions sans réponses. En tout cas, toute la confiance qui s'était accumulée entre eux pendant un an s'écroulait à chaque faux pas de son petit ami. Les ramenant à la case départ.

Ce soir, pour la première fois, elle l'avait frappé. Une partie d'elle le regrettait, mais il fallait avouer qu'il l'avait poussé à bout. Elle avait la très désagréable sensation qu'il jouait avec ses sentiments. Le blond avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle était folle de lui et n'éprouvait donc aucun remord au fait de la tromper. Mais c'en était trop.

_Pour qui il se prend ? Il croit qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut avec moi, que je serais toujours là pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive ? Eh bien il se met le doigt dans l'œil !_

Mais au fond d'elle, elle avait pertinemment conscience que s'il revenait en la suppliant de lui pardonner, elle ne pourrait sans doute que lui céder, tant elle l'aimait.

_L'amour rend tellement stupide_, se dit-elle en enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller humide à cause de toutes ses larmes.

Elle releva la tête et aperçut le petit flacon en forme de fleur que Steve lui avait offert. Elle s'en empara et le tint fermement près de son cœur, comme s'il pouvait lui apporter du réconfort.

Elle avait surmonté bien des épreuves dans sa vie, dont la plus grande avait été de couper les ponts avec sa famille. Mais Steve lui avait apporté un bonheur constant, quotidien, auquel elle s'était trop vite accoutumée. Elle savait qu'elle était capable de réaliser de grandes choses, qu'on aurait beau la frapper, elle se relèverait pour frapper en retour. Mais vivre sans lui…

Elle étouffa un sanglot à cette lourde pensée. _Je ne le sais pas_…

Elle contempla tristement le petit objet entre ses doigts et le rendit responsable de tous ses malheurs. _Après tout, c'est à cause de ça que tout a commencé._

Prise d'une soudaine colère, elle l'abattit violemment contre le sol. Déjà, la fragrance envahissait la pièce et cette odeur la prit au cœur. Et lui fit encore plus de peine si c'était possible…

_Fin du Flashback._

_Montre-moi que tu es là._

La nuit était tombée, elle ne savait combien de temps elle était restée assise sur ce banc, à contempler inlassablement ce pauvre arbre nu. Un an après leur rupture, si elle devait faire un bilan, avec tout le recul nécessaire, elle avouerait tristement qu'elle regrettait.

Mais son orgueil l'empêcherait toujours de reprendre contact avec lui. Elle n'oserait jamais le supplier de lui pardonner ses erreurs, de la reprendre malgré ses défauts. De lui jurer qu'elle ferait des efforts, cette fois-ci…

Car elle avait sa part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. Bien sûr, il était infidèle. Et ce détail était déterminant dans l'avenir d'un couple. Mais elle n'avait certainement pas été tendre avec lui. Elle était jalouse et intransigeante. Exigeant de lui une conduite irréprochable, elle l'avait trop de fois blâmé, accusé, mais s'était-elle rien qu'une fois remise en question ? Bien sûr que non, car ce n'avait jamais été dans son habitude.

_J'ai tellement été habituée à ce qu'il me cède absolument tout, mais ça devait être fatiguant, pour lui, à la longue…_

C'était déjà un grand pas que de l'admettre. Mais il était trop tard. Elle avait laissé passer sa chance. Sa seule et unique chance d'être heureuse. Il n'y avait plus rien auquel elle pouvait se raccrocher à présent. Alors elle errait sans but et s'amusait de la souffrance des autres. Sa plus récente victime avait été la pauvre Julia.

Elle se redressa et retourna vers sa grande maison, éclairée par les nombreuses lumières qui l'entouraient. Il s'en dégageait une atmosphère féérique. Elle avait eu bien du mal à trouver une demeure dans un style occidental, étant donné qu'elle était au Japon. Mais elle ne regrettait pas ses durs efforts, car cette architecture lui donnait l'impression de se trouver chez elle.

Elle traversa le jardin et parcouru la terrasse avant d'ouvrir la baie vitrée qui menait directement à la cuisine. Elle enlevait ses bottes noires à talons quand elle entendit l'interphone sonner. Surprise, car jamais personne ne passait la voir, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée et décrocha le combiné.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« C'est moi. »

Hwoarang. Elle était étonnée d'entendre sa voix, car elle pensait qu'il ne reviendrait plus vers elle après la façon dont il l'avait rejeté hier. Décidément, les hommes étaient imprévisibles. Et Hwoarang la désespérait, car elle se doutait bien que s'il débarquait chez elle à l'improviste, c'était uniquement pour se donner bonne conscience.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Aboya-t-elle, agacée d'avance.

« Je voulais te parler. » Son ton était calme, il n'était nullement impressionner par l'agressivité de la blonde. Sans doute y était-il accoutumer.

« Entre. » Elle appuya sur le petit bouton rouge de l'appareil, qui ouvrit le portail. Quelques minutes plus tard, il franchit le pas de la porte et se tint devant elle. Elle avait les bras croisés et son menton était relevé, lui donnant un air fier et dédaigneux.

_Visiblement, elle n'est pas enchantée de me voir… _Conclut Hwoarang à la vue de son amie.

Il ne se sentait jamais vraiment à l'aise dans cette demeure, sans doute était-ce parce que Lili avait des goûts trop impersonnels et neutres. Tout était trop bien rangé, trop blanc. Il ne s'en dégageait aucune vie.

La blonde le jaugeait sans indulgences, car elle n'engagerait pas la conversation. Après tout, c'était lui qui venait l'importuner alors qu'elle aurait cent fois préférée rester seule.

« Tu n'es pas venue au dojo, tout à l'heure… » Prononça-il à voix basse, justifiant sa venue.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » Son regard était féroce, ce qui n'aida pas le roux à se sentir à son aise.

« Je me demandais ce que tu faisais, je m'inquiétais. »

A ces mots, un sourire ironique vint se coller sur le visage de Lili. Elle avait toujours les bras croisés et cette posture la rendait majestueuse, intimidante. Comme toujours, elle lui montrait qu'elle avait l'avantage sur lui.

« Tu t'inquiétais ? » Elle eut un rire mauvais. « Te fous pas de moi, Hwoarang, tu n'en as rien à foutre de ce que je ressens ! »

Et elle tourna les talons, agacée. Hwoarang la poursuivit et tenta de lui saisir le bras, mais il se résigna lorsqu'il croisa son regard bleu dans l'immense miroir au cadre doré de l'entrée, face à elle. Il était si glacial qu'il lui fit froid dans le dos, le laissant imaginer ce qu'il se verrait infliger s'il osait la toucher.

« Tu te trompes, Lili. » Se défendit-il. « Ça me préoccupe bien plus que tu ne le penses. »

« Et tu crois que je vais avaler ça ? Tu n'as qu'une envie, c'est de me voir disparaître de ta vie. » Elle ne se retournait pas et au contraire, son pas s'était fait plus rapide et ils étaient presque arrivés au bout du couloir. « Tu me détestes, Hwoarang. »

« Pas du tout, je ne te déteste pas. »

« Tu me prends vraiment pour une imbécile. » Cette fois, elle lui fit face brusquement, faisant valdinguer ses cheveux blonds, le visage rouge de colère. Elle s'approcha de lui, menaçante. « Ce ne sont que les remords qui t'ont poussé à franchir cette porte ! Tu es faible, lâche, tu me dégoutes ! » Elle avait justifié ses propos en le poussant d'une main, comme si elle ne supportait plus de le trouver si proche de lui, les sourcils froncés. Il avait manqué de tomber à la renverse sous la force du geste. Mais elle n'en avait pas finis. « Pendant tout ce temps, tu as obéit à tous mes caprices, bien que tu voulais fuir à chaque fois ! »

Il ne savait quoi répondre, sous la violence de ses propos. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait raison. Alors il n'osait faire le moindre geste, comme un enfant qui recevait une punition méritée.

« Tu as profité de moi ! Tu voulais tellement te venger de Julia que tu as couchée avec moi. Mais tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser partir sans rien dire, après m'avoir utilisée comme un simple objet ? Ça aurait été trop facile, Hwoarang, bien trop facile. »

Elle levait vers lui un index accusateur, il n'avait jamais vu tant de haine sur ce visage aux traits si parfaits, si fins. Mais il y décelait aussi énormément de tristesse. Il pensait qu'elle allait craquer d'un moment à l'autre et que les larmes n'allaient pas tardées à couler. Car il lui semblait qu'elle n'était pas en colère seulement à cause de lui.

« Vous êtes tous comme ça, vous les hommes ! » Un hurlement, une plainte. Elle ne criait pas juste pour lui, mais aussi pour tous ceux qui l'avaient fait souffrir. « Vous vous croyez tout permis et sous prétexte que l'on est folle de vous, vous n'éprouvez jamais le moindre scrupule à tirer profit de notre affection ! Mais c'en est assez, à présent. »

Il eut tout juste le temps de constater que ses yeux bleus foncé devenaient vitreux, car elle s'écroula à genoux sur le carrelage blanc. Ses cheveux blonds lui cachaient le visage, tel un rideau soyeux, une barrière protectrice. Elle leva une petite main fine et tenta d'essuyer ses larmes, mais elle éclata en sanglot. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Le roux était choqué, scotché sur place. C'était la première fois qu'il la sentait aussi faible et misérable. Elle dissimulait tellement bien ses émotions qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé la voir un jour dans un tel état de détresse. Mais c'était vraiment mal la connaitre, car ce n'était qu'un être humain, après tout. Avec ses forces et ses faiblesses.

Il réalisait encore un peu plus à quel point sa conduite avait été déplorable. Jamais il ne s'était demandé ce que Lili pouvait bien ressentir, tant il avait à faire avec ses propres émotions. Mais c'était tellement égoïste et il ne pouvait que constater les dégâts. C'était le moment de rassembler les pots cassés, où il s'en voudrait toute sa vie.

Alors il s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui caressa le dos affectueusement. C'était un geste bien ridicule, mais la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire en cet instant.

« Va-t'en, Hwoarang. » Elle avait parlé à voix basse, car elle semblait épuisée.

Pourtant, le roux n'avait pas l'intention de faire le moindre geste. Il ne s'arrêta pas. Alors Lili releva la tête, son mascara avait coulé et son regard était noir, elle voulait l'effrayer.

« Dégage ! Sors de chez moi ! » Vociféra-t-elle. « Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! »

Elle s'apprêtait à le frapper, afin qu'il ne la laisse tranquille, mais il la coupa en s'exclamant :

« Non ! »

Son ton s'était fait plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Elle baissa la main et écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

« J'en ai marre d'agir comme un lâche !» Il se radoucit en croisant le regard perdu de Lili. « Tu as besoin d'aide et je serais là pour toi, ce n'est que simple retour de tout ce que je te dois. Même si j'aurais dû le faire avant. Pardonne-moi, Lili… »

Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras, s'attendant à rencontrer une résistance, mais au lieu de cela, elle pleura sur son épaule.

« Tu as raison, nous ne sommes que des égoïstes… » Poursuivit Hwoarang en murmurant, glissant doucement la main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, pour la calmer. « Vous, les femmes, ne méritez certainement pas ça. »

Lili s'étonna de cet aveu, elle était agréablement surprise. Peut-être qu'il avait compris, finalement.

« Mais ce qui est fait est fait, je ne pourrais pas revenir en arrière. Je regrette la façon dont je me suis comporté avec toi. Tu as raison, j'avais tellement honte de mon attitude que je n'osais jamais te dire que je ne voulais pas être avec toi. » Il réalisa alors que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleures chose à dire quand il était censé la consoler. « Enfin, pas de cette façon-là. Et tu me l'as fait payer. Tu as bien fait. Mais crois-moi, j'ai suffisamment souffert en retour. Certes, ce ne sera jamais assez fort pour purger ma peine, car mes actes sont impardonnables. Aussi bien pour toi que pour Julia… »

« Ça tombe bien, car je n'ai pas l'intention de te pardonner. »

« Et tu as raison… »

Ils restèrent là, assis par terre sur le sol froid, silencieux, car les mots étaient inutiles puisque tout avait été dit. Tous deux pensaient que cette situation était ridicule, mais au moins à leur image. Car l'un comme l'autre, ils étaient irrécupérables.

Pour la première fois, il semblait qu'un lien amical les liait. Cette sensation était rassurante, car bien différente de l'ambiance malsaine qui s'installait entre eux habituellement.

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p><em>Ah je suis contente d'avoir écris ce chapitre parce que Lili est un perso que j'adore et ça commençait à m'agacer de la faire passer pour la méchante (c'est bête parce que c'est moi qui écris l'histoire mais bon...). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. J'ai encore des idées pour la suite, même si les mises à jours sont longues je n'abandonne pas l'histoire. A bientôt !<em>


	7. Come Find Me

_Waouh... Ca fait un bail, plusieurs années même ! Je pensais que plus personne ne s'intéressait à cette histoire et pourtant j'ai reçu deux commentaires très encourageants il y a quelques mois, qui m'ont poussée à reprendre cette histoire que j'adore écrire ! C'est parti !_

_Shootin' off the flare across the sky lightin' up the night - The signal's out, I'm ready now_

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre en s'efforçant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il sortit de la pièce et jeta un dernier regard vers son amie endormie, dont les longs cheveux se répandaient comme de l'or sur l'oreiller, puis il soupira.

Un coup d'œil au radio réveil lui permis de constater qu'il était déjà trois heures du matin. La soirée avait été riche en émotion. Après plus d'une heure passée à calmer ses sanglots, Hwoarang avait porté Lili jusqu'à son lit et l'avait lentement glissée sous les draps. Elle l'avait ensuite conjuré de s'en aller, qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui. Mais il était tout de même resté, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'endorme. Il voulait être sûr qu'elle était bien en sécurité, paisible. C'était curieux, depuis des mois qu'ils se fréquentaient, il n'avait encore jamais eu un seul geste tendre envers elle. Ce n'était que physique : qu'il donne du plaisir ou non à la blonde lui était totalement indifférent. Et pourtant ce soir, alors que pour la première fois, elle le repoussait en lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, que c'était lui qui était devenu sa marionnette, il voulut l'aider. Il ressenti de la compassion pour elle.

_J'ai vraiment eu une attitude déplorable envers elle… Je comprends qu'elle ait voulu me faire payer son humiliation en me gardant prisonnier..._ Pensa-t-il amèrement.

Il soupira à nouveau. Ce dur épisode lui avait fait aussi prendre conscience que Lili n'était pas la seule personne à qui il devait des excuses.

Il traversa le couloir sombre, guidé par les reflets de la pleine lune au travers des fenêtres. Lorsqu'il fut dehors, une goutte de pluie vint s'écraser sur ses cheveux. Peu lui importait, il traversa la grande allée et se dirigea vers sa moto, frissonnant mais déterminé.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et étouffa un sursaut, alertée par un bruit violent. Un frisson vint la parcourir : c'était effrayant d'être réveillée en pleine nuit. Puis elle se ressaisit car elle était une guerrière après tout. Elle tendit l'oreille : le bruit reprenait, c'était comme un point qui s'abattait sur un mur. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour percuter : on frappait à sa porte… Elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil : trois heures trente-quatre. Pourquoi diable venait-on la déranger à cette heure-ci ?

Elle rabattit les couvertures et se leva péniblement tout en frissonnant, cette fois à cause du froid glacial qui envahissait la pièce. Elle s'accroupit en cherchant à tâtons ses pantoufles et attrapa le kimono noir posé sur son lit. Elle l'enfila et sortit de la chambre, parcourant le couloir d'une démarche mal assurée. Elle avait le sommeil lourd et avait horreur que l'on vienne interrompre ses trop courts instants de sérénité. Qui que ce soit, il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour venir l'importuner.

Un troisième coup lui fit presser le pas. Elle s'écria :

« C'est bon, j'arrive ! »

Elle défit le verrou et ouvrit la porte, pour se trouver nez à nez avec la dernière personne qu'elle pensait voir en cette heure tardive.

Etait-elle bien réveillée ?

« Julia… »Prononça gravement Hwoarang.

Incrédule, elle murmura : « Hwoarang ? »

Il était trempé. Ses cheveux orange gorgés d'eau retombaient sur son visage et des gouttes s'en échappaient pour glisser sur le sol.

« Je dois te parler. »

Elle eut un mouvement de recul et fronça les sourcils, surprise.

« Et ça peut pas attendre les heures ouvrables ? » Lança-t-elle durement. Car trouver son ex petit-ami sur le pas de sa porte à trois heures du matin n'était pas des plus plaisants !

Le roux se mordit la lèvre. Il était parti sans réfléchir, il était clair que venir réveiller Julia au beau milieu de la nuit ne le mettait pas dans une situation avantageuse pour qu'elle croie en son repentit.

« Non. J'ai quelque chose à te dire, je… » Il balbutiait. Traverser la ville en un temps record ne lui avait pas permis d'imaginer la conversation dans sa tête. Il lui devait des explications, des excuses pour les humiliations qu'elle avait dû subir par sa faute cette dernière année, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer !

Elle soupira et croisa les bras, agacée. Ce geste naturel fit que le roux aperçut des marques colorées sur ses coudes. Il y distinguait des stries régulières rouge vives pour certaines, brunes pour d'autres. Médusé, il voulut regarder plus dans le détail mais déjà Julia tirait sur son kimono pour les cacher.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Julia ? » S'entendit-il demander malgré lui. Il était clairement inquiet.

"De quoi tu parles ?" Elle feignait de ne pas comprendre.

"Ces traces sur tes bras."

La brune haussa les épaules, l'air détachée :

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Mais c'était la honte qui la submergeait. Hwoarang ne devait surtout pas savoir qu'elle se mutilait, car ces marques de violence ne traduisaient que trop bien sa souffrance, sa faiblesse… Tout ce qu'elle parvenait à lui cacher depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés.

« Je veux savoir, je m'inquiète pour toi… » Il avait bien cru discerner des coupures… Que diable s'était-il passé ? Ce qui était lié à Julia ne le regardait plus, elle n'avait plus de comptes à lui rendre. Mais à la vue de ces écorchures, il avait ressenti un gros pincement au cœur.

« Pourquoi tu es venu ici ? » Le coupa-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Elle ne perdait pas le Nord.

« Je suis venu te demander pardon… » Dit-il d'un ton plutôt hésitant.

« Et de quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle le plus naturellement le monde. Elle ne l'aidait pas !

« Mais, de tout. De… » Elle avait tellement de raisons de lui en vouloir ! Il commença à faire la liste dans sa tête, puis se rabougrit devant la longueur. « D'avoir été aussi nul et aussi con… »

Surprise, elle ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêta à parler et s'avança de quelques centimètres. Puis elle recula soudainement, le nez plissé, sentant déjà son cœur se déchirer en mille morceaux. Comme si elle avait senti quelque chose de désagréable. Et c'était le cas.

_Le prunier blanc… _Pensa-t-elle, dépitée.

Hwoarang avait peur de comprendre.

« Tu aurais au moins pu prendre une douche avant de débarquer pour t'excuser ! » Vociféra-t-elle, la rage dans les yeux. « Tu empestes _son _parfum ! ».

Et elle claqua la porte et s'écroula sur le sol, les yeux remplis de larmes.

_Le prunier blanc…_ Elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne portant ce parfum. _Comment a-t-il osé ? Débarquer chez moi en prétendant qu'il a des remords alors qu'il sort tout juste des bras de Lili... Le salaud !_

Appuyée contre la porte, elle sentait chaque coup qu'il portait, entendait chacun de ses cris :

« Julia, non ! Ouvre-moi ! Je suis désolé ! »

Mais il était trop tard. Il s'était trop moqué d'elle. Elle se leva et couru jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'écrouler sur son lit, étouffant ses sanglots dans son oreiller.

Elle était folle de rage. Surtout contre elle-même pour avoir cru un instant que les excuses d'Hwoarang pouvaient être sincères. En un vieux réflex, elle tendit le bras pour attraper la lame de rasoir sur le sol. Elle se redressa, et observa ses bras mutilés. Est-ce que cet homme-là en valait la peine, finalement ? Pourquoi devait-elle abîmer son corps, se faire souffrir physiquement alors qu'il ne la respectait même pas ?

Elle fit valdinguer la lame à l'autre bout de la pièce et prit sa tête dans ses mains, pleurant de tout son saoul.

* * *

><p>Il n'eut pas le temps de la retenir alors qu'elle se retournait en claquant la porte.<p>

« Merde ! » S'écria-t-il. « Julia ! » Il appuyait sur la poignée avec frénésie, pour essayer de rentrer, mais en vain. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je peux t'expliquer ! Ouvre-moi ! ».

_Mais quel con…_ Se dit Hwoarang. La situation était encore plus dramatique qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et pourtant, il ne pensait pas que cela était possible.

Hwoarang laissa abattre son point une dernière fois sur la porte et s'écroula, résigné.

Il pourrait l'appeler toute la nuit, mais il avait conscience que c'était vain. Il avait totalement gaspillé la seule chance qu'il avait de se faire pardonner. Il avait agi comme un imbécile... Comment pourrait-elle croire en son absolution alors qu'elle pensait qu'il venait de coucher avec Lili, ce qui était faux qui plus est!

_Quel con, quel con, quel con !_

Il ne pouvait pourtant pas prévoir que le fait d'avoir bercé la blonde pour la consoler fit que son odeur se soit imprégnée sur lui...

De plus, il était terriblement inquiet. Il avait bien vu les marques sur les avant-bras de son ex-petite amie. Il savait qu'elle ne laisserait jamais quiconque la blesser. Alors il en avait conclu qu'elle s'était coupée elle-même.

_Comment est-ce possible ? Elle qui a l'air si forte, de l'extérieur… Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi qu'elle s'est fait ça ? Mais c'est pourtant elle qui m'a quitté..._

Il était long à la détente, avait sans doute un système de réflexion trop simplifié. Il avait été tellement obnubilé par ses problèmes avec Lili qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que Julia s'infligeait autant de douleur… Et pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, il réalisa que la brune se laissait dépérir depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids et flottait dans ses vêtements à l'entraînement. De plus, il sentait bien qu'elle n'avait plus le cœur à se battre, elle manquait de concentration pendant les cours et affichait souvent une mine épouvantable...

_Pourquoi Julia ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?_

Mais sa fierté égalait la sienne. Elle avait dû se sentir humiliée de savoir qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Lili lorsqu'ils venaient tout juste de se séparer. Bien sûr, elle ne l'avouerait jamais... Et il ne pouvait que trop bien le comprendre. Et Lili qui ne cessait de faire des allusions à ce sujet en publique ! Et qui pourrissait l'ambiance du dojo ces derniers mois...

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait bien envie d'appeler Jin à l'aide, car il savait que Julia l'avait hébergé, lors de leur rupture. Et qu'ils étaient très proches. Mais appeler son rival pour qu'il vienne l'aider, c'était sans doute faire preuve de lâcheté encore une fois.

Alors il s'assit contre la porte et se dit qu'il l'attendrait toute la nuit et même toute la journée du lendemain s'il le fallait.

* * *

><p><em>Seems like I've been standin' here forever, I'm gettin' tired of hesitatin'<em>

La jeune femme ferma sa caisse et rangea son tablier, puis contourna le bar pour aller fermer le store, indiquant la fermeture du lieu.

Xiaoyu travaillait dans un petit café depuis quelques mois. Ce job à temps partiel lui permettait de payer une partie de ses études de lettres. Et de suivre en même temps l'entraînement pour le prochain tournoi.

Elle se dirigea vers le petit vestiaire pour aller chercher ses affaires. Elle s'observa quelques instants dans le miroir et arrangea ses longs cheveux bruns. A la vue de son regard, elle fut surprise, car son expression avait changé. Discuter avec Julia la semaine dernière lui avait ouvert les yeux, et bien que terrifiée à l'idée de discuter avec celui qu'elle aimait depuis des années, l'avenir ne lui semblait plus aussi sombre. Elle pouvait voir quelques éclaircies à l'horizon.

Certes, il lui restait encore un long chemin à parcourir. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage pour discuter sérieusement avec Jin. Mais elle savait qu'elle le ferait. Elle ne pouvait plus renoncer au bonheur désormais.

Encore fallait-il qu'il accepte de lui pardonner...

Julia prétendait que tout était de la faute de Steve, qui avait abusé d'elle alors qu'elle était sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait sa part de responsabilité. Ce n'était plus une enfant et elle était censée savoir se gérer elle-même... Et le fait d'avoir mis des mois à réagir, en passant pour une insensible et d'être submergée par la honte plutôt que d'assumer ses actes, n'arrangeait en rien son cas.

Elle soupira.

Julia lui avait dit que Jin comprendrait. Elle restait dubitative sur ce point.

_Il faut que j'essaye. Je ne peux pas rester toute ma vie sur des remords... C'est stupide. _

C'était déjà cela que de l'admettre.

Elle attrapa son sac à main et traversa la grande salle pour rejoindre la sortie. Elle ferma à clé le bâtiment et se dirigea vers son vélo, pour aller jusqu'au dojo.

Une fois sur place, elle alla au vestiaire et retira sa jupe et son chemisier pour un pantalon de jogging gris et une brassière blanche. Puis elle pénétra dans la salle d'entraînement. Plusieurs élèves étaient déjà présents, Jin n'en faisait pas partis. Elle salua Asuka qui lui dit un signe à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Elle fit quelques tours du gymnase lorsque Jin arriva.

Elle s'était arrêtée de courir et effectuait des enchainements dans le vide. S'efforçant de l'ignorer, comme d'habitude.

Il ralenti le pas lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle.

« Bonjour, Xiaoyu… » Lui adressa-t-il machinalement, comme il le faisait quasiment tous les jours depuis un an. Sans attendre de réponse.

« Bonjour Jin. » Répondit-elle timidement.

Il tourna instantanément la tête vers elle, choqué. Avait-il bien entendu ? Xiaoyu lui disait bonjour ? Pour la première fois depuis des mois !

La jeune femme piqua un fard quand elle se rendit compte de la réaction du brun. Mais elle lui adressa un timide sourire, auquel Jin répondit tout de suite. Puis Xiaoyu tourna la tête, gênée. Elle était déterminée à faire des efforts, mais il lui fallait agir en douceur.

Le brun se contenta de ce faible rictus, et sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir alors qu'il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle pour s'échauffer. Il se sentait apaisé, paisible, mais il n'osait vraiment croire à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il avait le sentiment que pendant un très court instant, il avait retrouvé la femme dont il était tombé amoureux quand il était plus jeune. La jeune fille souriante et extravertie qu'elle était avant de changer son cœur en pierre. Son sourire ne le quittait plus, une quiétude l'habitait.

Julia arriva vers lui et l'interpella :

"Salut Jin." Il se tourna vers elle. Elle avait mauvaise mine, ses yeux étaient creusés et son teint était pâle.

"Salut, ça va ? T'as l'air crevée..." Dit-il en reprenant son exercice.

La brune posa sa bouteille d'eau et sa serviette par terre et soupira :

"J'ai eu une journée harassante et je n'ai presque pas dormi."

Elle attacha ses cheveux et commença à courir sur place, en poursuivant :

"C'est la folie au labo. On prépare un congrès et j'enchaîne les réunions administratives. J'ai tellement de démarches compliquées à faire ! Et dire que lorsque je me suis lancée dans ce projet, je pensais passer tout mon temps à la paillasse..."

"C'est ça quand on a des responsabilités, t'auras toujours plus de paperasse que de vrai boulot..."

"Ouais. Mais mon projet avance bien et je suis contente." Elle s'arrêta quelques instants et fit des montées de genoux.

"C'est ça qui t'empêche de dormir ?" Demanda Jin.

"Non. J'aurais pu vraiment me reposer si un imbécile n'était pas venu tambouriner à ma porte à trois heures du mat' !"

Le brun s'arrêta quelques instants à cette remarque, il se tourna vers son amie, intriguée :

"De qui tu parles ?"

"A ton avis ?" Lança-t-elle. Auquel Jin répondit par un haussement d'épaule puisqu'il n'en savait rien. Elle lui montra la personne concernée d'un signe de tête. Jin se retourna de façon à faire face à la direction indiquée. Hwoarang s'échauffait plus loin. Il semblait contrarié, il avait l'air encore plus fatigué que Julia et n'avait de cesse de leur jeter des coups d'œil en coin.

"Hwoarang ?" La brune acquiesça d'un signe de tête. "Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait s'excuser, mais au moment où il allait m'expliquer, je lui ai claqué la porte au nez." Elle avait dit ça en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air le plus détaché possible, pour dissimuler sa peine au souvenir de la veille.

Un faible rictus vint s'installer dans le coin de la bouche de Jin, alors qu'il imaginait son rival de faire rembarrer sans vergogne par la brune. Julia n'était vraiment pas tendre avec lui. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, il ressentit une once de compassion pour le roux, et répondit :

"Tu aurais pu l'écouter, au moins ! Même s'il t'exaspère, vous pouvez rétablir le dialogue, maintenant." Cela faisait déjà plus d'un an qu'ils ne se parlaient plus !

"Non." Son amie s'arrêta et baissa la tête, triste. "Cette fois, il a vraiment dépassé les bornes."

Jin s'apprêta à répondre mais déjà Hiroki leur demandait de se rassembler pour commencer l'entraînement.

Hwoarang se rapprocha de son maitre et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Julia, tentant de croiser son regard. Mais elle s'était baissée pour refaire ses lacets pour l'éviter. Elle s'obstinait ensuite à fixer Hiroki. Ce ne serait vraiment pas une mince affaire que de rétablir le dialogue avec elle.

Déjà, dans la matinée, alors qu'il avait passé le reste de la nuit sur son pallier, au risque d'attraper une bronchite par ces températures glaciales, elle avait refusé de l'écouter. Pire encore, elle l'ignorait !

_Flash-Back, 12 heures plus tôt,_

Son appui qui se dérobait derrière lui le réveilla, il eut tout juste eu le temps de poser la main au sol pour se rattraper. C'était Julia qui avait ouvert sa porte d'entrée, sur laquelle il était appuyé. Avant qu'il ait pu reprendre ses esprits, la brune l'avait déjà enjambé, comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire tas de linge sale sur le sol.

Elle ferma la porte à clé et se retourna pour descendre les escaliers sans lui octroyer le moindre regard.

Il se pinça les lèvres. Elle était toujours en rogne. Ça allait être coton pour lui parler.

"Julia !" Il l'appela alors qu'il se relevait pour la suivre. "Attends s'il te plait !"

Mais elle l'ignora superbement et traversait déjà le couloir du rez de chaussé pour sortir du bâtiment.

Il courut pour la rejoindre, si vite qu'il failli perdre l'équilibre à plusieurs reprises, sans compter que ses membres étaient engourdis par le froid.

Il la suivie jusqu'à l'entrée de son laboratoire, qui se situait à vingt minutes à pied de son appartement. Il essayait de lui parler, incessamment, mais elle ne répondait pas, restant bloquée dans son mutisme, le visage totalement inexpressif, et c'est bien cela qui le peinait le plus.

Il aurait préféré qu'elle lui hurle dessus, qu'elle le frappe, quelle lui témoigne toute la répulsion et le dégoût qu'elle avait envers lui. Pour qu'il ait une chance de s'expliquer et de lui faire compenser qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un malentendu. Mais elle demeurait muette.

Sa seule réaction fut lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent devant le centre national de recherche scientifique de Kyoto. Elle sortir son badge pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment, le roux voulu la suivre. Mais elle lui en empêcha en se tournant soudainement vers lui avec un regard noir, qui en disait long sur ses intentions meurtrières s'il osait s'aventurer dans le lieu qu'elle considérait comme son antre, son refuge. Puis elle tourna les talons et sortie de sa vue.

Il avait un peu hésité à la suivre, puis il s'était rappelé que le laboratoire de Julia représentait tout pour elle. Son acharnement au travail avait fortement contribué aux raisons qui les avaient poussés à se séparer. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de semer la pagaille dans ce lieu qui tenait tant à cœur à la brune.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?_ Pensa-t-il. Il était prêt à tout pour qu'elle l'écoute. Et surtout à agir sans réfléchir, visiblement. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Un mois auparavant, il avait réussi à se mettre dans la tête qu'ils n'étaient tout simplement pas faits l'un pour l'autre. La fierté l'emportant sur tout le reste. Mais maintenant qu'il avait mis les choses au clair avec Lily, tout était aussi plus clair dans sa tête...

La pluie commençait à tomber. Il frissonna.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, il avait oublié ses papiers et son argent dans son studio la veille lorsqu'il était allé voir Lili. Seule sa moto était garée en face de chez Julia.

Il fallait qu'il repasse chez lui prendre une douche et qu'il récupère tous ses documents avant d'aller au travail. Il était sûrement déjà très en retard. Mais étonnamment, peu lui importait.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et réalisa qu'il était encore amoureux de Julia. Cette constatation fit se mêler des sentiments contradictoires au plus profond de lui-même. Elle rouvrait d'anciennes blessures encore bien présentes, et elle faisait aussi se réveiller les vraies émotions de l'amour profond. Il devait tout faire pour la récupérer.

Fin du Flash-Back

Voilà où il en était.

"Hwoarang!"

Le roux émit un petit sursaut à l'entente de son nom. Hiroki et tous les élèves étaient tournés vers lui. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il oubliait que l'entraînement allait commencer !

Son maître l'observait durement, il avait horreur qu'on ne soit pas attentif pendant son cours. Ce qui signifiait qu'il allait sans doute recevoir une punition amère !

"Puisque tu sais déjà la position qui te permettra de contrer la technique de la semaine dernière, tu vas nous faire une petite démonstration!"

Le roux déglutit. Bien sûr il n'en savait rien puisqu'il n'avait rien écouté de ce que son maître venait de leur apprendre !

"Julia !" S'écria Hiroki, en montrant du doigt la brune qui leva la tête vers lui, surprise. "Montre à Hwoarang quel effet ça fait de recevoir l'attaque du Jiujitsu sans défense !"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, d'un air las et agacé.

_Manquait plus que ça._ Pensa-t-elle.

C'était sans doute la dernière personne de la salle qui souhaitait s'entraîner avec le roux, même pour le mettre au tapis.

Résignée, elle soupira et vint se placer au centre, bientôt rejoint par Hwoarang qu'elle ne daignait même pas regarder. Tous les élèves étaient autour et les observait.

Julia se mit en position d'attaque, Hwoarang ne savait pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter. Il se dit qu'il allait se fier à son instinct qui ne l'avait que rarement trahi.

Mais la situation présentait quelques avantages : qu'elle le veuille ou non, Julia serait bien obligée de l'affronter. Il espérait que son masque de l'indifférence tomberait. Il préférait encore se faire insulter, qu'elle le maltraite, qu'elle le frappe, plutôt qu'elle ne l'ignore.

Il releva la tête et contre toute attente, il croisa le regard brun de son ex petite amie. Mais il y lu tellement de haine, de colère qu'il en fut troublé.

Arf. Je vais morfler... Ça m'apprendra à ne pas être attentif en cours.

"Fight!"

Julia se jeta sur lui en poussant un cri strident, elle effectua une série d'enchaînements compliqués, que le roux connaissait déjà, puisque cette technique lui avait été apprise la semaine dernière.

Il analysa attentivement tous ses mouvements, à l'affût de la moindre feinte, du plus petit espace vacant qui lui permettrait de contrer son adversaire.

Soudain, la réponse lui sembla évidente, alors que la brune se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. La seule ouverture se situait sous son bras gauche, mais à cet endroit se trouvait également un point vital, s'il la frappait à cet endroit, il pourrait la tuer !

Le roux comprit alors toute la complexité de la technique.

Et alors qu'il pouvait sentir le poids du regard de son maître derrière son dos, il prit la décision de la contrer tout de même, mais sans y mettre aucune force, afin qu'elle ne soit pas blessée.

Il s'exécuta. De cette façon, il était sûr de gagner. Et pourtant, au dernier moment, Julia attrapa son bras qui était en position de défense, et le prit comme appui pour lui administrer un coup de pied derrière la tête. Pas très fort, mais assez pour le faire tomber tête la première sur le sol.

Toute la salle éclata de rire. Elle l'avait bien eue.

"Eh !" S'écria le roux en se redressant, honteux. "T'avais pas le droit de faire ça !"

Julia, qui s'était déjà éloignée et lui tournait le dos, se contenta de hausser les épaules sans répondre. Il y voyait là sa vengeance personnelle pour l'avoir réveillée en pleine nuit.

"Bon. Calmez-vous." Ordonna gentiment Hiroki à ses élèves. Le silence s'installa de nouveau dans la salle.

"Hwoarang, tu as pu constater la complexité de cette technique... Confronté entre ton désir de vaincre et ta conscience qui t'empêche de tuer, il est difficile de faire un choix. Tu as eu raison : il y avait bien une feinte sous le bras gauche de Julia et tu aurais pu la contrer en restant dans cette position. Mais tu lui aurais fait mal tout de même. Si tu m'avais écouté, tu aurais su qu'il était possible de la contrer autrement : juste avec ta jambe droite..."

Et il partait dans des explications que le roux n'écoutait déjà plus. Julia était en pleine discussion avec Jin, et il les observait tristement. Il se sentait seul tout d'un coup.

Il soupira et leva la tête vers son maître pour se concentrer à nouveau sur l'entraînement.

"Écoute, je comprends que tu sois en colère contre lui, mais tu aurais peut-être dû le laisser au moins t'expliquer, non ?" Dit le brun à son amie alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie du dojo.

"J'en ai assez de me prendre la tête à cause de lui Jin, ça fait déjà un an ! Je vais me concentrer sur mes recherches, j'ai eu des résultats très intéressants et je suis à deux doigts de publier dans l'une des revues scientifiques les plus prestigieuses ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça..."

"C'est toi qui voit..." Il ne savait plus quels arguments lui opposer. C'était sa vie après tout. Et elle trouverait facilement quelqu'un d'autre, il n'en doutait pas.

"Mata ashita !" Lui dit Julia alors qu'elle avait ouvert la porte et se dirigeait vers la droite.

"Je ne suis pas la demain, on se voit mardi ?"

"Ah oui c'est vrai, bon courage pour ton rendez-vous !"

Hwoarang l'attendait à la sortie. Elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard, pour immédiatement baisser la tête et marcher le plus vite possible pour ne pas qu'il la suive.

Le roux se découragea et n'osa même pas l'aborder. Ce n'était pas son jour de chance, il était inutile de forcer le destin.

Jin qui était derrière, voulu aller lui parler, puis changea d'avis alors qu'une petite voix l'interpella derrière lui :

"Jin ?"

Il se retourna pour se trouver face à Xiaoyu. Décidément, il allait de surprises en surprises avec elle aujourd'hui...

"Oui ? Ça va Xiaoyu ?"

Elle hocha la tête, un peu embarrassée. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire !

"Ça a été l'entraînement?" S'entendit-elle demander.

C'était un sujet bateau mais neutre.

"Oui ça a été, j'ai un peu morflé avec Asuka, mais ça va. Et pour toi ? Anna n'a pas été trop dure?"

"Non, je me suis bien amusée..."

Et déjà la conversation s'épuisait. Jadis, elle ne peinait jamais pour adresser la parole à Jin, c'était même elle qui passait son temps à le suivre pour lui parler. Aujourd'hui, cela lui semblait si difficile !

"Ok... Tu n'es pas du genre à te laisser attaquer de toute façon !" Répondit le brun tout sourire. Lui semblait se contenter de ces phrases trop courtes et son manque d'inspiration... Elle était chanceuse.

"Non, c'est sur..." Et ils s'observaient d'un air gêné.

Jin regarda sa montre et fronça les sourcils, il devait rentrer chez lui, il était déjà 21h et il avait un rendez-vous à Tokyo demain. Il avait prévu de faire le déplacement dans la journée.

"Je dois y aller, demain je prends le train très tôt pour Tokyo..."

"Ah bon et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à Tokyo ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Je dois rencontrer le représentant du club de karaté national, ils vont peut-être me proposer un contrat."

"C'est vrai ? Waouh c'est super..." Et elle qui était toujours étudiante et qui travaillait dans un petit café pour payer ses études... Jin lui semblait si loin d'elle tout d'un coup. Il serait vraiment difficile de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

"Bonsoir Xiaoyu" il avait l'air froid, distant, rien de ce au quoi elle s'était accoutumée !

"Bonne soirée..." Répondit-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Le brun lui-même ne comprenait pas sa propre attitude. Il aurait dû se réjouir du fait que la fille qu'il aime depuis des années se tourne enfin vers lui. Mais il avait tellement souffert de son mépris qu'il ne savait plus...

Son changement de comportement soudain était si étrange... Il n'osait y croire, sans doute de peur d'être blessé à nouveau.

Quant à elle, la brune se dirigea vers son vélo, quand elle croisa Lili, en tenue de sport. C'était étrange, elle ne s'était pourtant pas présentée à l'entraînement. Que diable faisait-elle ici ?

Elle passa devant elle sans lui accorder le moindre regard, comme d'habitude. Puis elle repartit aussitôt.

Xiaoyu était seule devant le dojo. Tout le monde était reparti, ainsi elle rentra chez elle. Elle aurait eu envie de discuter avec quelqu'un, de sortir ce soir.

Bon, tant pis. Se dit-elle en décrochant l'anti vol de son vélo.

* * *

><p>Hwoarang mis la clé dans la serrure de son appartement et soupira de contentement alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Enfin il était chez lui ! Il était épuisé. Et il avait mal partout.<p>

Non seulement il n'avait quasiment pas dormi en raison de sa position plus qu'inconfortable avachi sur la porte de Julia, sans compter le froid glacial qui lui avait sans doute fait attraper une pneumonie, mais la journée avait été longue et harassante !

Il n'aurait pas dû aller au dojo ce soir, mais se reposer pour être en forme demain. Surtout qu'il s'était fait humilié et mis au tapis en prime ! Mais il avait du tout de même essayer d'approcher Julia, qui l'avait ignoré, bien sûr...

Il posa sa veste en cuir sur le porte manteau et enleva ses bottes. Puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire cuire du riz, il avait besoin d'un bon repas chaud.

Sa cuisine était certes petite, mais elle contenait tout le nécessaire. Il faut dire qu'il n'y était que très rarement, la plupart du temps, il allait s'acheter des nouilles instantanées dans le combini d'à côté... Il ne savait même pas s'il lui restait quoi que ce soit dans le frigo...

Il se baissa pour atteindre le réfrigérateur et éternua bruyamment quand son visage s'approcha de l'air froid de l'appareil.

Il renifla et essuya son nez d'un revers de manche, puis sortit de la sauce soja. C'était tout ce qu'il restait d'encore consommable. C'est à dire pas périmé depuis trois mois...

Manquait plus que ça ! Je vais vraiment tomber malade en prime ! Mais quelle idée de dormir dehors sous une température pareille, je suis cinglé... Pensa-t-il.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a froid qu'on tombe malade ! S'obstinait à lui répéter Julia jadis...

Mouais... Bah n'empêche que j'ai bien chopé la crève !

Mais déjà, le fait de penser à son ex petite amie l'apaisa quelque peu. Décidément, ses sentiments avaient changés en un rien de temps. Il ne ressentait plus du tout la même douleur ni rancœur d'il y a quelques semaines...

Il mit l'eau à chauffer sur le feu et ses pensées divaguèrent.

Julia, elle, lui préparait toujours des bons p'tits plats... Elle avait horreur de la cuisine instantanée ! C'était son côté écolo, faut dire que depuis qu'elle avait fini son doctorat, elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : préserver l'environnement coûte que coûte.

C'était également cette obstination qui les avait séparés...

Oui mais même si elle avait été plus présente, on ne se supportait plus à la fin, on aurait tout de même fini par se quitter...

Pas forcément... Lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

Et s'ils étaient restés ensemble malgré tout ? Est-ce qu'ils seraient heureux aujourd'hui ? Est-ce qu'ils seraient tous les deux dans leur cuisine à ne rire de rien, plutôt qu'il soit seul à se morfondre ?

Pff ça me stresse rien que d'y penser...

Il versait le riz dans l'eau bouillante quand son portable vibra dans sa poche.

Il sortit le téléphone et constata que le numéro qui l'appelait était inconnu et semblait provenir de l'étranger. Il décrocha :

"Allo ?"

"Salut mon pote comment ça va ? Ça fait un bail !"

Il aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille...

* * *

><p>"Julia, je peux vous voir une minute ?"<p>

La jeune femme releva la tête à l'entente de son nom, pour croiser le regard inquiet de Dan.

Elle repoussa son tabouret en s'éloignant du microscope dans lequel elle était en train d'observer les cellules, puis s'adressa à son élève en première année de thèse :

"Je reviens dans une minute, Kame, tu peux commencer à laver les cellules pour tout à l'heure..."

Le jeune homme acquiesça alors qu'elle se levait pour rejoindre son collègue et ami de longue date, Dan avec qui elle travaillait depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Kyoto.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et prirent à gauche dans le couloir.

Elle le connaissait bien et elle savait que pour qu'il vienne l'interrompre alors qu'elle formait son nouvel étudiant, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

"Viens, on sera mieux pour discuter." Dit-il en ouvrant la porte de la salle de réunion.

Elle entra dans la pièce et prit place autour de la table.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Dan ?" Dit-elle en remontant ses lunettes sur la tête.

Son ami s'assit en face d'elle.

"On a un problème." Répondit-il d'un air grave, ses cheveux bruns retombant sur ses lunettes rectangulaires.

Intriguée, Julia leva un sourcil pour qu'il poursuive :

"Regarde ce sur quoi je suis tombé ce matin"

Et il jeta une petite pile de feuilles sur la table, que Julia saisit entre ses mains, tout en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez. Il s'agissait d'une publication d'un journal très prestigieux, qui était parue la veille. Elle lit le titre et fronça les sourcils : ce n'était en effet pas une bonne nouvelle...

"Exactement ce qu'on voulait publier." Commentait Dan alors qu'elle commençait à feuilleté le document.

"C'est embêtant, mais c'est le risque du métier, tu le sais aussi bien que moi..." Répondit la brune, tentant de rester raisonnable. "On ne peut pas prédire les recherches qui se passent à l'autre bout de la planète." L'article venait du laboratoire de biologie cellulaire de San Francisco. "Notre sujet est intéressant, c'est normal que nous ne soyons pas le seul labo à bosser dessus..."

"Je crois que c'est plus grave que ça, Julia" dit Dan en lui reprenant le papier entre les mains. "Je veux bien qu'il y ait des concordances entre les expériences, les techniques utilisées, les résultats... Mais là, ce sont exactement nos méthodes... Et nos données à la figure près !"

"Tu crois qu'on nous aurait piraté?"

"J'ai demandé à James de vérifier notre système informatique, mais j'ai de grosses suspicions."

Julia comprenait alors l'envergure du problème. Si quelqu'un avait accès à leurs données internes, le laboratoire courrait à la catastrophe... Il fallait absolument trouver une solution et en attendant, que personne ne puisse rien enregistrer sur le réseau...

"Demande à James de bloquer l'accès au réseau en interne, plus aucune nouvelle donnée ne doit rentrer sur la base..."

"C'est ce que j'ai déjà fait, je vais aller prévenir tout le monde de ne travailler que sur papier pour le moment..."

Julia lui sourit, elle pouvait vraiment compter sur lui...

"Merci Dan."

"T'en fais pas, on va s'en sortir."

"Oui mais je m'attendais à ce qu'on puisse publier avant la fin de l'année dans Nature, ça me semble compromis..."

"Il y aura d'autres occasions, si ce n'est pas cette fois-là, ce sera au début de l'année prochaine. On a des résultats vraiment intéressants en ce moment, ça se débloque."

"Oui mais si quelqu'un s'amuse à utiliser nos données... Je vais essayer de trouver un avocat pour voir ce qu'on peut faire."

"C'est quand même étrange, cette histoire. Pour pirater spécifiquement nos données, il fallait savoir exactement sur quoi on travaillait et que le sujet intéresse le labo en question..."

"Tu sais, on rencontre tellement de monde en congrès et séminaires, et combien de conférences avons-nous fait cette année sur nos travaux ? Beaucoup de gens savent exactement nos sujets de recherche..."

"Évidemment, puisqu'il s'agit du domaine publique. Mais est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait spécialement nous en vouloir et s'amuser à vendre nos données ?"

Julia réfléchit à cette remarque. Quelqu'un qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? La liste était longue, avec tous ceux qu'elle avait côtoyés au tournoi, par exemple. Mais là, c'était mélanger le professionnel au personnel, elle n'osait envisager cette éventualité.

Elle leva les yeux vers son ami qui la jaugeait les bras croisés. Il semblait vraiment inquiet, mais tentait de le dissimuler sous son air sévère, comme toujours.

"Je vais réfléchir, Dan. En attendant, on fait ce qu'on a dit."

Elle se leva et rassembla les documents, puis suivit son ami qui lui ouvrait la porte.

"Merci pour tout."

"De rien, je fais le nécessaire..."

Et elle retourna dans le laboratoire pour rejoindre son élève. Elle était très contrariée. S'ils ne pouvaient finalement pas publier, comment allaient-ils assurer toutes les dépenses, d'ici la fin de l'année ?

Heureusement, ils avaient prévus un gros congrès à Kyoto pour début décembre, s'ils allégeaient leurs dépenses jusque-là, sans doute pourraient-ils s'en sortir... Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Elle avait une boule au ventre, mais elle ne devait surtout pas montrer que cette situation l'angoissait, en tant que chef.

Alors qu'on commençait tout juste à avoir des résultats... Se dit-elle, un peu blasée. Elle n'eut plus qu'une envie : que la journée se termine au plus vite. Mais elle avait tellement de travail...

Elle respira un bon coup et tenta d'afficher un air serein, celui de d'habitude. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse.

Elle ouvrit la porte et rejoint son élève qui l'interpella aussitôt :

"Julia, je crois que les cellules sont en pleine division, il vaut mieux attendre demain pour l'entretien."

"Tu commences à avoir l'œil ? C'est bien ! Laisse-moi voir..."

Répondit-elle en prenant place devant le microscope et, dans son élément, elle oublia tout.

* * *

><p>Jin était dans le train pour Kyoto, il était dix-neuf heures et il était épuisé.<p>

Il aurait voulu dormir, mais il avait le sommeil léger et le siège sur lequel il était assis le mettait dans une position inconfortable.

Sans compter qu'il fallait que je tombe dans le même train que la classe qui partait en voyage scolaire !

Les étudiants animés riaient et discutaient bruyamment.

Il n'avait finalement pas signé le contrat aujourd'hui. Les exigences qu'il avait soumises lors du dernier rendez-vous n'avaient pas été transmises sur le papier. Il attendra qu'on le rappelle à nouveau.

Il sortit son portable pour prévenir Julia, quand on l'interpella :

"Ça alors, Jin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?"

Il releva la tête à l'entente de son nom. Il eut du mal à reconnaître son interlocuteur : un grand blond baraqué avec des lunettes de soleil, en plein hiver ce n'était pas vraiment utile, avec un style très décontracté, tout comme son attitude.

"Steve ?" S'étonna-t-il alors qu'il percuta.

"Eh ouais !" Dit-il en prenant place en face de lui. "Je reviens de l'aéroport, je suis arrivé aujourd'hui."

Jin ne pût s'empêcher de faire une grimace lorsqu'il comprit que le blond voulait faire le voyage avec lui.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il s'était toujours méfié de Steve, il ne le trouvait pas particulièrement amical et ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance.

"Tu n'étais pas en Angleterre ?" Demanda-t-il un peu forcé, même s'il était désintéressé par la réponse en réalité.

"Mon contrat avec le club de boxe s'est arrêté le mois dernier, sans être renouvelé. J'ai repris contact avec l'agence de Kyoto et ils m'ont proposé un rendez-vous. Pour le moment, je vais juste rencontrer les nouveaux patrons et essayer de bien me faire voir. Je ne sais pas s'ils vont me proposer un contrat, je ne reste qu'une semaine, je repartirai ensuite."

Jin hocha la tête, un peu embarrassé parce qu'il ne trouvait rien à répondre. Steve sembla s'en contenter. Comme toujours, il passait son temps à s'écouter parler et n'avait que faire de ce qu'en pensaient les autres. Il n'avait pas changé.

"Dis-moi..." Jin releva la tête et le regard de Steve éveilla sa curiosité : il semblait gêné, et même un peu triste. "Tu as des nouvelles de Lili en ce moment ?"

Voilà où il venait en venir. Parler de son ex petite amie laissait tomber ses faux airs de machos.

"Oui je la vois quasi quotidiennement au dojo."

Il crut lire une once de jalousie dans le regard du blond.

"Et comment elle va ?"

"Parfaitement bien à ce que je sache."

Certes, il ne portait pas Lili dans son cœur après l'attitude qu'elle avait eu envers Julia, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer avec les émotions de Steve.

"Tu sais si elle voit quelqu'un en ce moment ?" Demanda Steve d'un air nonchalant, mais il peinait à dissimuler le fait qu'il était terriblement mal à l'aise.

"Récemment, elle sortait avec Hwoarang." Lança Jin, pour le regretter une seconde plus tard. En racontant ça, c'était comme s'il officialisait cette union malsaine qui avait rendue Julia si malheureuse !

"Hwoarang?!" Le blond n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ainsi son meilleur pote sortait avec son ex ? Comment était-ce possible ? "Ce n'est pas vrai..."

Jin se souvint que Steve et Hwoarang était assez proches il y a quelques années.

Enfin, ils étaient surtout copains de beuverie... Pensa-t-il.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit très sérieux" répondit Jin pour le rassurer.

"Mais... Et Julia ? Ils semblaient inséparables tous les deux..."

"Tu as loupé pas mal d'épisodes je crois..." Jin n'avait pas envie de tout lui raconter. Et encore moins de parler de Julia.

"Ouais..." Heureusement, Steve n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en savoir plus. Mais il bouillonnait intérieurement. Il posa son coude sur l'accoudoir et laissa tomber son menton sous sa main, d'un air las en regardant le paysage.

Ils ne s'échangèrent plus un mot jusqu'à leur arrivée à Kyoto.

* * *

><p>Après sa sortie du travail, Hwoarang se décida à aller chercher Julia au laboratoire. Il était dix-neuf heures quand il l'attendait devant la porte. Il savait qu'elle ne sortait jamais avant cette heure-ci, il était quasiment sûr de ne pas la louper.<p>

Après quelques minutes, la plupart des employés étaient sortis. Il y avait certains visages qu'il reconnaissait, pour les avoir vu du temps où il sortait avec Julia. Beaucoup de jeunes qui devaient sans doute être inscrits en doctorat. Mais pas de Julia.

A dix-neuf heures trente, il se demandait si elle n'était pas déjà partie.

Dan sortait à ce moment-là et eu un regard surpris lorsqu'il croisa Hwoarang.

"Salut Dan" lui dit le roux

"Salut"

Ils s'étaient rencontrés quelque fois jadis. C'était la personne sur laquelle comptait le plus Julia dans le laboratoire, le seul à qui elle se permettait de déléguer son travail.

"Tu cherches Julia ? Elle est déjà partie."

"Ah bon ?" Il était étonné : Julia qui quittait le laboratoire avant dix-neuf heures était surprenant.

"Oui. On n'a pas eu de très bonnes nouvelles aujourd'hui." Commenta Dan.

"Ah." Commenta-t-il. Il n'osait pas demander pourquoi, car il y avait des chances pour que Dan refuse de répondre. En tant qu'étranger au laboratoire, certaines choses étaient confidentielles. Et on ne pouvait pas les lui dire en conséquence. Ce qui provoquait chez lui un sentiment de jalousie. "Je vais aller chez elle alors."

Et il se tourna vers le parking.

"Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait dans la forêt." Lui dit Dan alors qu'il s'éloignait.

"Ah euh, d'accord, merci."

"À ton service." Lui assura Dan d'un regard franc et un peu sûr de lui.

Ce qui eut le don d'agacer quelque peu Hwoarang. Il y avait toujours eu une petite rivalité entre les deux hommes.

Le roux lui fit un signe de la main et rejoignit sa moto sur le parking. Il savait exactement de quelle forêt il s'agissait et où se trouvait son ex petite amie.

* * *

><p>Xiaoyu se réveilla en sursaut, prise d'une crise de panique. Elle s'était assoupie après être rentrée des cours, elle était épuisée. Il était déjà vingt heures : elle était en retard pour le dojo !<p>

Elle voulut se lever mais n'en eut même pas la force. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle avait une boule au ventre. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le sentiment que quelque chose allait se passer, qu'une mauvaise nouvelle allait bientôt arriver. Mais qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter.

Elle finit par se lever et alluma son ordinateur pour discuter avec sa famille, en Chine. Ses proches lui manquaient terriblement. Souvent, elle avait pensé à y retourner. Mais certaines choses l'en avaient dissuadées à chaque fois : elle était au beau milieu de son doctorat et parlait à présent japonais quasi-parfaitement. Il serait stupide de tout recommencer dans sa ville natale. De plus, elle avait trouvé le lieu idéal où elle pouvait allier combat et études, sans compter que le prochain tournoi serait sans doute annoncé prochainement.

Mais elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même, que la seule et unique raison était Jin. Elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Elle n'avait jamais pu, même quelques semaines auparavant. Et elle gardait toujours en elle l'espoir que les choses s'améliorent entre eux.

Sur Skype, sa sœur était connectée : elle brancha sa web cam et son micro.

"Salut Bo !"

"Ling, ça fait plaisir de te voir !"

Le visage souriant de sa sœur lui mis instantanément du baume au cœur.

"Comment ça va à la maison ?"

Sa famille vivait dans un petit village à la campagne. Ils ne faisaient pas partis des plus pauvres mais ne possédaient que le stricte nécessaire. C'était Xiaoyu qui leur avait envoyé l'ordinateur pour qu'ils puissent communiquer.

"Ça roule, maman vient de partir au marché, tu la loupes de peu."

"Et grand-mère ? Elle se sent mieux ?"

"Oui. Elle a repris du poil de la bête."

"Elle travaille trop, il faudrait qu'elle se repose !"

"Tu sais ce que c'est... Impossible de l'arrêter."

Oui. Xiaoyu savait exactement de quoi sa sœur parlait. Puisqu'elle-même l'avait constaté lors de ses jeunes années. Elle avait quitté le cocon familial à 15 ans, pour aller étudier au Japon. Sa sœur plus vieille, n'avait pas fait d'études pour aider sa famille et c'était elle qui avait insisté pour que Xiaoyu parte. Car elle ne voulait pas que sa petite sœur ait le même destin qu'elle. Xiaoyu lui en a toujours été reconnaissante.

"Et toi, comment ça va ?" Demanda Bo alors que sa sœur ne disait plus rien.

"Ça va bien, je n'arrête pas de travailler moi aussi : entre les cours et mon travail au café."

Mais sa voix était quelque peu tremblante. Et elle aurait pu tromper n'importe qui. Mais pas sa sœur qui la connaissait mieux que quiconque.

"Comment ça va vraiment ?" Dit-elle d'un ton grave, qui témoignait son inquiétude malgré les milliers de kilomètres qui les séparaient.

"Très bien ! Je t'assure ! J'avais juste un peu le cafard mais ça fait du bien de te parler..."

"Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?"

Bien sûr, sa sœur voulait en savoir plus. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle lui parle de Jin !

"Je crois que vous me manquez, en ce moment..."

"Ah oui..." Deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Le billet d'avion coûtait tellement cher que Xiaoyu ne pouvait se permettre de rentrer trop souvent. Mais là, c'était vraiment trop long.

Bo se sentait impuissante. Il n'y avait malheureusement rien qu'elle ne pouvait faire contre ça.

"Je vais essayer de venir, avant la fin de l'année." Lui dit Xiaoyu au moment même où l'idée germa dans sa tête.

"Vraiment ? Ce serait super !"

* * *

><p>Hwoarang se gara juste à l'entrée de la plus grande forêt à proximité de Kyoto.<p>

Il n'aimait pas trop laisser sa moto ainsi, juste à côté de la route, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il descendit, enleva son casque et respira l'air frais et sain qui semblait émaner de la forêt.

Ils avaient l'habitude de s'y promener jadis avec Julia, quand la jeune femme avait besoin de paix et de sérénité.

Le jour commençait à tomber et y pénétrer, c'était comme entrer dans l'antre de la nature.

Ses pas l'emmenèrent jusqu'à son lieu préféré sans qu'il ait besoin de les guider.

Et elle était là. Assise au milieu de la clairière. Elle ne faisait qu'un avec la nature. Face à l'immensité de la diversité végétale de la forêt. Tellement puissante, forte et sensible à la fois. Sauvage. Comme Julia.

Il fit un pas en avant, la brune lui tournait le dos, assise en tailleur. Il savait que ses yeux étaient fermés. C'était sa façon à elle de décupler ses sens, de ressentir toute la beauté de la forêt, rien qu'avec le bruit et les odeurs.

D'ailleurs, elle savait qu'il était derrière. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, elle leva la main droite en un signe lui montrant qu'il devait se taire. C'était elle qui parlait :

"Tu ne te sens pas apaisé, ici ?"

"Sans doute..." Dit-il, avec un peu de mauvaise foi. Il admettait que cet endroit était calme et paisible, mais son côté macho l'obligeait à feindre d'être insensible.

La brune sourit à cette réponse, car elle le connaissait. Sans doute mieux que quiconque.

Sans tourner la tête, elle lui fit signe d'approcher. Il retira ses chaussures, comme s'il était sur un tatami, ce lieu était sacré. L'herbe fraîche lui semblait douce au contact de sa peau alors qu'il marchait avec précaution.

Julia continuait sa méditation. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'assit près d'elle qu'elle ouvrit les yeux en se tournant vers lui. Son regard était si doux, il controversait tellement avec les regards noirs qu'elle lui avait lancés ces deux derniers jours, il controversait même avec tous les regards qu'elle lui avait lancés au cours de cette année. Cette forêt avait un pouvoir inestimable.

"Comment m'as-tu trouvée ?" Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

"N'est-ce pas évident ?" Répondit-il en faisant allusion au lieu qui les entourait. "Cet endroit te ressemble tellement, Julia."

"Je pourrais y rester des heures..."

Elle releva la tête et observa ce qui l'entourait. "Je me sens bénie, ici. De temps en temps, les rayons du soleil viennent juste se poser ici, c'est comme s'ils me souriaient."

Elle leva les yeux en l'air, posa ses mains au sol et se laissa glisser en arrière, ses longs cheveux brillant touchant les brins d'herbe.

"Je sens le chuchotement du vent contre moi, j'appartiens à cet endroit."

Hwoarang hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait. Elle était tellement dans son élément, semblait si heureuse qu'il ne pouvait que la contempler.

Il comprenait ses heures de travail acharné au laboratoire, pourquoi est-ce que ses recherches lui tenaient tant à cœur. Parce qu'elle était en fusion avec cet environnement. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne vivait que pour ça.

Elle s'était allongée sur l'herbe à présent et regardait le ciel, sous le soleil couchant.

"Je vais rêver jusqu'à ce que les étoiles apparaissent." Et peut-être que demain, cette journée ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir...

Ses paupières étaient closes. Le roux eut envie de s'allonger à ses côtés, comme du temps où ils étaient heureux. Mais alors qu'il observait son visage serein, en confiance, il fut attiré par ses lèvres roses. C'était comme s'il ne l'avait jamais trouvée aussi magnifique.

Alors, il se pencha sur elle, doucement. Et vient déposer un court baiser sur ses lèvres. Julia ne réagit pas.

Puis il s'allongea à ses côtés et elle lui prit la main, en vue d'une longue nuit. Ils n'avaient pas froid en ce lieu.

Et la chaleur de la main d'Hwoarang lui réchauffait le cœur.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, elle était déjà partie. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était ici, ni même si cet endroit était réel.

Mais elle avait laissé son bandeau sur le sol, signe qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de cette nuit. Il saisit le tissu brun et le contempla. C'était le bandeau qu'elle portait à chaque combat, il avait appartenu à Michelle, il savait qu'il était précieux aux yeux de Julia. Il caressa les plumes multicolores entre ses doigts. Il soupçonnait la brune de ne pas l'avoir oublié par hasard, c'était peut-être une signe qu'elle lui réaccordait sa confiance, petit à petit.

Il se leva et leva la tête. Les faibles rayons du soleil traversaient les nuages dans le ciel, ce mélange de bleu et de rose signifiait que c'était l'aube. Il devait être à peine six heures du matin.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et se baissa pour enfiler ses chaussures, puis il sortit de la forêt, dur retour à la réalité après cette nuit féerique.


End file.
